¿Mafia? ¿Existe eso?
by alice.angie.crepusculo
Summary: En el mundo de la mafia, ¿hay lugar para el amor? Quién sabe... Todo se averiguara en el transcurso de esta historia sobre el mundillo de la mafia. A&J/E&B/E&R FUTURO LEMMON
1. PERSONAJES

**PERSONAJES**

_**(VA A HABER CAMBIOS EN EL FÍSICO DE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES, SI NO OS GUSTA PODEÍS IMAGINAROSLOS COMO QUERAÍS. TODAS LA IMÁGENES ESTARAN EN MI PERFIL, Y CADA CAPI. TIENE FOTOS)**_

* * *

_**-ALICE BRANDON**_: Físicamente, su cabeza empieza con una gran melena negra, rizada que le cae hasta más allá de los hombros, la cual contrasta con una piel morena, cual si estuviera bronceada. Continuando con unos hermosos ojos marrones, una nariz preciosa, la cual hace que su cara sea lo más bonito que tus ojos contemplaron. Unos pechos de un tamaño bastante considerado, bajando por una cintura y un trasero que cualquiera desea agarrar. Llegan sus largas piernas, las cuales saben dónde empiezan pero no donde terminan. Su carácter es simpático, sonríe siempre, es la chica que cualquier hombre desea como la compañera de sus días, un poco exigente con la moda, y adicta a las grandes alturas en sus tacones. Se podría decir, que ella es perfecta.

_**-BELLA SWAN**_: Es una chica de pelo castaño, enredado entre rizos, unos ojos muy expresivos, y un bonito acento, que la hace ser diferente. Tiene una risita tierna que te hace querer protegerla, es bastante bajita, pero de carácter muy fuerte, suele hablar mucho, cosa que hace que los demás le cojan cariño con facilidad. Es una buena amiga, muy amiga de sus amigos, nunca los deja tirados. Su mayor defecto, se llama Edward. Él su mayor perdición.

_**-ROSALIE CULLEN**_: Su cuerpo empieza con una larga cabellera roja, como el fuego, bajando por unosojos del color de la miel, una sonrisa traviesa, después de eso, bajamos por su torso, el cual es bastante plano, bajamos por unas piernas, terminando en sus pies. De carácter digamos es algo especial, no soporta las borderías, no aguanta que la hablen mal. Cuando la enfadas, lo mejor es que la dejes tranquila, es de las únicas mujeres que ha nacido en este mudo, también llamado Cosa Nostra por los italianos, o simplemente denominada mafia en común.

_**-MARÍA LÓPEZ**_: Aunque su tono de piel, es blanco, cual papel de cebolla, lleva una cabellera negra rizada, que la hace la cara más redondita, un flequillo de medio lado, y el odio marcado en su mirada, su sonrisa es una mezcla entre misterio e odio, de carácter es bastante tranquila, mejor dicho, es como las hienas, se ríen después atacan por la espalda. Su único propósito, tener al cassanova Jasper Hale, para ella sola.

_**-JASPER HALE**_: A la altura de 1,90 es muy alto, no es flaco, es un chico con mucha fuerza, rubio de ojos claros, cosa que hace que las mujeres se derritan por él. Piel bastante bronceada, sonrisa de infarto, no cualquier sonrisa, es un arrogante, creyéndose el mejor. De carácter además de su arrogancia, suele ser bastante divertido, nunca le han gustado las cosas difíciles, pero si hace falta ''currárselo'' por lo que quiere lo hace, generalmente tiene demasiada paciencia, pero cuando se la colmas, mejor no estar cerca. Suele dar buenos consejos, por eso muchas veces le usan de psicólogo.

_**-EDWARD CULLEN**_: Es el hermano de Rosalie, se les nota que nacieron para ser eso, hermanos, el es castaño, unos ojos marrones, los cuales son muy expresivos, su cuerpo es bastante grande, una espalda muy ancha y un cuerpo bastante fornido. De carácter, suele reírse de todo, tiene poca paciencia, nunca se ha enamorado, y duda hacerlo alguna vez, para él solo existen dos personas, su hermana gemela Rose, y su querido mejor amigo Jasper.

_**-EMMETT BRANDON**_: Hermano de Alice, es bastante alto, de gran corpulencia, pelo rubio, casi castaño, y ojos de un color bastante claro. De carácter es muy terco, y con poca muy paciencia, por eso suele estar siempre metido en problemas, además de problemas en los que se mete el solo por el dinero. Un hermano bastante celoso y sobreprotector con su hermana pequeña.


	2. No me ames porque acabarás muerto

Una habitación grande, con un color morado en las paredes, como si fuera de una niña, pero las cosas indicaban que esa niña ya era bastante mayor. Una botella de whisky estaba tirada a un lado, otra al otro. En esa habitación lo único que conseguías oler era eso, puro alcohol, dicen que que día, todo el que entro en ella acabo borracho.

En el suelo estaba tirando un rubio, que tenia rodeado la cintura a una morena, los dos semi-desnudos. Sobre la cama, una pelirroja con un castaño durmiendo plácidamente, ella estaba echada hacia un lado y el la tenia atrapada contra el. En la puerta se oyó, un fuerte ruido, como si alguien entrara, entonces apareció un chico de complexión enorme, respondía al nombre de Edward, este rió al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su ''familia''. Intento no hacer ruido, dado que su cabeza era como un remolino, ''deja el vodka Edward'' se digo a si mismo cual reproche, entonces miro hacia la cama de su hermana, y con un leve toque en su hombro la despertó diciendo.

—Venga Rose, toca reunión con papi — bromeo divertido, mientras esperaba que ella abriera los ojos. Al contrario, ella tiro la mano a un lado de la cama, cogiendo la botella de alcohol, que tenia abajo de la cama, dio un trago, acabando hasta la ultima gota de lo que quedaba en esa botella, segundos después un grito salia de su boca.

—Me duele la puta cabeza, vete a joder a otro lado. — Grito para su hermano, mientras la botella era tirada contra una pared, esto hizo que el resto se despertada, como si de un largo sueño tratase-

—¿Que coño Rosalie? — Grito un enfurecido Jasper desde el suelo, mientras una no muy despierta María, susurraba ''mama déjame un rato mas''.

La pelirroja les miro a los dos, mientras otro grito, cual rugido se escapaba de su boca, este era una advertencia

—Largaros en 50 minutos abajo — todos menos el acompañante castaño de esta abandonaron la habitación, la pequeña María sobre el hombro de Jasper cual saco de patatas, Edward sobre sus propios andares, aunque con cara de fastidio,ella se limito a mirar a su lado, y susurro

—¿Por que coño no te piras Jacob? — El negó, mientras mostraba una sonrisa- por que te amo... y anoche me dijiste que ibas a ser mi novia... — decía, con un media sonrisa en su moreno rostro. Rose puso cara de asco y se encogió de hombros

—Solo eres un polvo, sexo, no te enamores de mi... o ... —bajo su mano rápidamente hasta la el segundo cajón de la mesilla, en donde, cogió una pistola de un color gris metálico y le apunto sin perder esa sonrisa siniestra que tenia muchas veces —¿Sabes cual es la diferencia? Si te apunto yo, NO disparo...de momento.. si lo hace MI hermano, si disparara, piérdete, lárgate, no quiero que acabes con una bala entre tus pobladas cejas.

El la miro con una cara entre ensoñación, o tristeza, no sabia muy bien que era.

—¿No puedo amarte? -ella bufo, cual niña chica que no le hacen caso

—No me ames por que acabaras muerto. -dijo esta frase mientras apretaba la mandíbula, el se dio cuenta que lo mejor era marcharse, cosa que ella agradeció en sus interiores. Cuando el abandono la habitación ella sonrió, camino hacia el baño, y vistiéndose con un vestido rojo, que dejaba un hombro al descubierto, y unas grandes plataformas negras, bajo las escaleras, sin ni una señal, del resacón que tenia encima.

En el salón esperaban sus padres, una sonrisa macabra estaba en el rostro de su hermano, mientras que Jasper, tenia un poco apretada la mandíbula, cuales que las noticias no eran muy buenas. Al llegar delante de sus progenitores, pregunto con su habitual tono cálido.

—Papá, mamá ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? -mira al suelo un segundo, después subió la barbilla, y les mira con curiosidad. El padre de ella, torció un gesto con la boca, como una mueca, entonces levanto la vista.

-Os hemos mandado a ''Gennie'' es un pueblo costero, bastante pequeño, por el este de Sicilia. Tu te ocuparas de mantener en orden el burdel que tenemos ahí, no quiero fallos Rossie...ese burdel se va a pique, y como tu no lo saques adelante, veré que no estas bien capacitada...¿Vale?— la joven se toco un poco su melena pelirroja, mientras noto como un nudo se formaba en su estomago, con fuerza, entonces su padre cogió la mano de Edward y con tranquilidad dijo —Lo mismo digo Edward, tu te ocuparas de que la mercancía, llegue al puerto, y salga, como es debido ¿Entiendes? Mientras que tu Jasper, debes ir ahí y ocuparte de que dejen de meternos siempre en la prensa local, es un pueblo muy pequeño, pero tiene fama, y salio el nombre de Alexander Vulturi, el hijo de mi socio. No quiero fallos. — Todos tragaron saliva en seco. Esme levanto su mirada chocolate y susurro:

—La virgen este con vosotros hijos...-sonrió Esme, entonces se oyó la voz calmada de Carlaisle decir

—Y por vuestro bien, no podéis llamar la atención, estáis matriculados en el instituto, aparentar ser normales. Os aremos una visita en.. unos meses, quiero todo solucionado.

Todos caminaron hacia sus habitaciones, hicieron las maletas, y con pesadez, cogieron el coche rumbo, la otra parte de Sicilia. En otro coche iban María y Jacob.

El rubio pensando dijo por fin en alto.

— Vamos a estar solos... sin control y con poco trabajo ¿sabéis que significa? -pregunto con diversión.

—D-E-S-F-A-S-E —la pelirroja sonrió con malicia y dijo — Si, ademas penes nuevos que probar... — el gemelo de ella, quedo un segundo pensativo, para después decir:

—Y así empieza nuestra aventura.

* * *

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza :)**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Las imágenes del capítulo estarán en mi blog (enlace en mi perfil) **

**Espero vuestros reviews.**

**Besitos con sabor a nutella para vosotr s.**


	3. Conociendo a la mafia

**Capítulo 2**

Llegaron a Sicilia a la mañana siguiente. Sus autos llegarían más tarde, ya que, obviamente, no pudieron llevarlos con ellos. Antes de que saliese su vuelo, su padre les llamó para aclararles de que se hospedarían en casa de los hermanos Brandon, unos italianos americanizados que sabían moverse en ese mundo.

A la salida del aeropuerto les esperaba una limusina negra**(*)** no muy grande con los cristales tintados de negro. Junto a ella se encontraba un chico joven que no tendría más de 19 años. Al parecer los estaba esperando. Se presentó como Santiago** (*)**, el chofer de los Brandon y poco después los llevo a una lujosa casa **(*)** de estilo moderno.

Una tal Renata,**(*)** una chica con el cabello pelirrojo no tan intenso como el de Rosalie, guapa, con unos ojos de color verde claro y pechos algo generosos captó la atención de Jasper. Estaba claro que María la odiaría durante toda su estancia en Gennie. Esa misma chica los guió al interior de la casa donde un hombre fornido y alto los esperaba de espaladas.

—Emmett, ya están aquí tus invitados —los anunció Renata con voz neutra. El chico se volvió. Tenía un aspecto que dejó a Rosalie embelesada. En su mirada se reflejaba algo salvaje, pero sobretodo mucha diversión.

—Buenos días a todos —habló con un sexy acento italiano. —espero que os hayan gustado las vistas de Sicilia y de Gennie, y sobretodo espero que estéis a gusto en mi casa. Supongo que iremos juntos al instituto…

—Un momento, ¿me estás intentando decir que eres el dueño de todo esto? — Le interrumpió un sorprendido Edward. — ¿Y tus padres?

—Lo primero que debes saber: —le indicó Emmett levantando un dedo. — es que a Emmett Brandon NUNCA, y digo NUNCA, se le interrumpe. Y sí, soy el dueño de todo esto junto a mi hermana Alice, que ahora está de viaje con su mejor amiga. Mañana por la tarde las tendremos de vuelta en casa. Por si tenéis alguna duda, Bella, la mejor amiga de mi hermana, también vive aquí. Respecto a mis padres, mi madre nos abandonó hace dos años y medio, dejando a nuestro padre por un hombre diez años más joven que ella, y por eso nos quedamos con nuestro padre. El pobre murió hace ocho meses por el disgusto que se llevó, y ahora yo, mi hermana y Bella nos hacemos cargo de todo.

Después de las explicaciones les indicó sus habitaciones. Primero las de las chicas y después las de los chicos. La habitación de María **(*)** era rosa, bastante acorde con su a veces carácter infantil. Rosalie **(*)** tenía una habitación color amarillo, con una cama de matrimonio en el centro.

Pasando a lo largo de una cristalera desde donde se veía una piscina, que antes no habían visto, se llegaba a la habitación de los chicos. La habitación de Jacob **(*)** era azul oscura, aunque lo que menos le gustó fueron las flores blancas que había en la mesilla derecha. La habitación de Edward **(*)** era verde, y en la pared venía escrita una frase en español que decía: "No hay pasado ni futuro en la existencia, la existencia es solo presente."Y por último, pasaron a la habitación de Jasper, **(*) **que era blanca y negra y daba a un ventanal por el que se divisaba de maravilla la piscina.

Todas las habitaciones tenían baños independientes y a todos, por raro que pareciese, les encantaron.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos presentarnos, ¿no? — dijo Emmett.

—Mi nombre es Edward, este es Jacob, un buen amigo, y este Jasper, es como un hermano más que un amigo. —Hizo Edward la presentación de los hombres.

—Yo soy María. Me ha encantado mi habitación, es perfecta y tan rosa, y tan… —Empezó a emocionarse la morena.

—Ya María, ya pasó —la cortó a toda prisa Rosalie. —Mi nombre es Rosalie, pero me puedes llamar Rose —pestañeó muy rápidamente ante Emmett, haciéndose la coqueta.

Todo el día siguió normal, pues se lo pasaron preparando las cosas para el día siguiente porque tenían que ir al instituto. Para cenar los llevaron a un comedor **(*) **muy elegante en tonos blancos y negros. La cena consistió en una hogaza de pan siciliana, vino y raviolis. La cocinera era una mujer mayor que se llamaba Alina **(*)**. Tenía un aspecto maternal que se confirmaba cada vez que miraba a Emmett poniendo cara de madre cariñosa. Después, todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Los despertaron a las seis y media de la mañana; así tendrían una hora para prepararse. Después de vestirse y asearse, Emmett les acompaño a donde se celebrarían todos los desayunos y comidas, excepto las cenas. **(*)**

María **(*)** llevaba y Rosalie **(*)** iban muy bien vestidas y a la vez sexys. Los chicos** (*)** iban bastante parecidos.

—Buenos días, ¿qué tal vuestra primera noche en la gran mansión Brandon? —rió Emmett, que iba a empezar a comerse una cantidad impresionante de tortitas con sirope de miel acompañándolas con un poco de café.

—Muy bien, Emmett, tus camas son muy cómodas —Rose trató de darle un doble sentido a la frase que Emmett supo captar muy bien, sobretodo porque durante la cena, Rosalie tuvo la magnífica idea de restregar su finísimo pie por su entrepierna.

Después de algún comentario más, Emmett los llevó a todos a un Jeep enorme de color blanco. El instituto **(*)** era grande, con ladrillos de color rojo y puertas blancas. A la salida del gran Jeep les esperaba una morena de ojos azules y un sensual rostro llamada Alessandra. **(N/A: Sandra en castellano) **

—Chicos, chicas, os presento a Alessandra Bellucci, mi novia —la intensa mirada de odio e intimidación que le mandó Rosalie a la nueva integrante del grupo consiguió que en los ojos de Alessandra se reflejase, por un momento, cierto temor. No obstante, supo esconderlo rápidamente.

A Rose nunca se le escapaba un hombre, y mucho menos si era uno que le fascinaba como Emmett. .

—Encantada de conoceros. Supongo que os preguntáis por qué no tengo acento italiano…— "no, no nos interesa tu patética vida", pensó Rosalie enfadada. —… pues veréis, mi padre era siciliano y mi madre era americana, así que nos mudamos a América cuando yo tenía dos años, y volvimos aquí hace menos de un año. Por otra parte, hace 9 meses que soy novia de Emm— finalizó ella su relato con una sonrisa, dedicándole a Rosalie una mirada intencionada.

"Guarra… ni si te ocurra pensar que me lo vas a quitar" pensó Alessandra fulminándola con la mirada.

Acto seguido se presentaron todos, y después de algunas miradas envenenadas más entre las dos chicas, se fueron a recoger sus horarios y fueron a sus clases correspondientes. A la hora del almuerzo conocieron a más gente como Marco, Adrianna, Carmen, Mike, Alexandra y otros más. La gente allí parecía agradable, pero Edward pensó que preferiría que no fueran excesivamente agradables, al menos con él.

Cuando acabaron las clases, se fueron de vuelta a casa. En el camino dejaron a Alessandra en su casa, que casi salió del Jeep volando gracias a Rosalie y a María, que ya tenían un plan en sus mentes.

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde, un hombre con una camiseta de manga corta negra y unos vaqueros oscuros cargaba dos maletas en su mano derecha y otra en su mano izquierda.

—Diego, ¿ya están aquí Bella y Alice o han hecho alguna paradita…? — preguntó sonriente Emmett, feliz al saber que después de una semana y media vería a sus hermanitas de nuevo, ya que Bella era una más en la familia.

—No, Emmett, están hablando en el porche con Renata —le aclaró el tal Diego, y a continuación se dirigió hacia la planta de arriba con las maletas.

Unos minutos después entró en la casa una chica de pelo castaño ondulado y una bonita sonrisa.

—Hola, Emmett, ¿qué tal esta mi oso preferido? —Todos dedujeron que ella era Alice hasta que Emmett le contestó:

—Bella, Bella, Bellita. Pues mucho mejor ahora que te veo de una pieza, pensé que acabarías muerta, y no sólo por tu torpeza. —A causa de ese comentario Bella le lanzó una mirada de furia fingida, y después empezó a reírse.

Bella tenía un bonito y fuerte acento italiano. Llevaba puesto **(*)** una camiseta gris y unos shorts de cuero negros, sus zapatos eran blancos y negros. A los quince minutos apareció una chica guapísima vestida prácticamente de cuero **(*)**.

—Ciao, amore mio **(N/A: Hola amores míos) **¿qué tal? —los saludó a todos, y dieron por hecho que ella sí que era Alice. — ¿Y Alessandra, no ha venido? —preguntó con un puchero. —Oh, vosotros debéis de ser los hijos de Carlisle Cullen, ¿cierto? Encantada, mi nombre es Alice, Alice Brandon —se presentó. — Por cierto, me encanta tu pelo, Pelirroja. —comentó guiñándole un ojo a Rosalie.

A la susodicha, a pesar de que creyó que Alice era un poco hiperactiva, le gustó su personalidad desenfadada. María, en cambio, comenzó a odiarla en ese mismo momento, y más al darse cuenta del modo en que la había mirado Jasper.

Edward, por su parte, quedó encantado con Bella a pesar de que pensó que a Alice le faltaban unos cuantos tornillos. Jasper sonrió para sus adentros cuando se dio cuenta de que con Alice podría pasárselo _muy_, pero que _muy_ bien, y Jake no dejó de mirarle el trasero a Bella de forma casi descarada.

—Señorita, encantado de conocerla, mi nombre es Jasper —se presentó él con rapidez, y después se dispuso a presentar a los demás. —Déjeme decirle que me tiene aquí para todo, todo lo que necesite —insinuó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Alice, al ver el doble sentido de la frase decidió que jugaría un poco con él. Emmett también captó el significado de las palabras, al igual que todos, y tuvo que carraspear. Sería una laaaarrrga… tarde para Emmett.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Qué tal mis niñas? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo?**

** Lo primero dedicarle este capítulo a mi beta Romy92, pasaros por sus historias porque no son bonitas, son preciosas.**

**Lo siguiente deciros que todo lo que venga con este signo:(*) significa que hay una imagen en mi blog. La dirección esta en mi perfil.**

**Cualquier duda que tengais... ya sabeis.**

**Gracias por los favoritos y leer esta historia.**

**Besitos, nos leemos.**

**A.A.C**


	4. Dolor, amor y miedo POVRosalie

**POV. ROSALIE**

Cuando terminamos de cenar me fui a la habitación de Alice para preguntarle por el manejo del burdel, ya que según habían dicho ella manejaba uno, y tal vez me sirviese de ayuda a mí.

Era justo la habitación que estaba enfrente de la mía. Llamé, y cuando escuché un "¡Adelante!" abrí la puerta. Era una habitación** (*) **hermosa, de color naranja y mucho más grande que las demás. Encima de la cama estaban sentadas Alice y Bella.

—Hola, Rose. Te puedo llamar así, ¿verdad? —me preguntó Alice. Ella me caía bien, la única pega que le había encontrado había sido que parecía que se llevaba bien con su "cuñadita".

—Claro, me gusta que me llamen así. —Entonces vi como Bella sonreía. ¿Es que esta chica no dejaba de sonreír? Al final del día le tenían que doler las mejillas a base de bien.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —me preguntó Bella haciéndome regresar al punto por el cual había entrado en la habitación de Alice.

—A ver. Mis padres, más bien mi padre, me ha encargado que maneje el burdel, y como te he oído comentar durante la cena, Alice, que tú manejabas uno pues…

—Quieres que te ayude a llevarlo —finalizó la frase por mí. —Sí, claro, me parece bien. ¿Te va bien que empecemos mañana? —Yo sólo sonreí y asentí.

—Bueno, Rosalie, siéntate —me indico Bella. — Verás, antes de que tú vinieses, estábamos hablando de Alessandra, ya sabes la novia de Emm. ¿Qué te ha parecido? —Yo sólo atiné a hacer una mueca.

Como no era una hipócrita, les diría lo que pensaba a la cara:

—Lo cierto es que me cae igual que una patada en el estómago. Aparte de que, por ciertas cosas que no voy a decir, ya me cayó mal durante el día, demostró ser una… ¿Cómo decirlo…?

— ¿Mandona, superficial, engreída y estúpida? —Alice recitó las palabras que justamente estaban paseándose por mi mente en ese instante.

—Emm… Sí. Pero pensé que tú te llevabas bien con ella.

—Rose, por un hermano se hace lo que sea —me respondió Bella esa vez. — Entre nosotras, esa muchacha es insoportable. —Alice y yo asentimos, y después nos reímos todas juntas. Vale, ahora Alice y Bella no tenían ningún defecto para mí.

—Chicas, la verdad… yo quería deciros algo. A mí Emmett me atrae bastante, pero claro, con Alessandra de por medio no puedo hacer nada —confesé.

—Oh, por eso no te preocupes, Rosalie, a mi hermano es muy fácil atraerlo. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es mostrar mucho interés por él, pero por detrás has de hacerte amiga de un chico que te presentaré, y cuando veas que empieza a mostrar interés por ti… ¡ZAS! Sacas a relucir tu amistad con el otro chico. Vamos lo que es poner celoso a un hombre, de toda la vida —me explicó Bella. Me sorprendió el hecho de que ella se refiriese a él como "hermano".

Miré a Alice, y me di cuenta de que estaba asintiendo con una amplia sonrisa.

Después de un tiempo en el que estuve hablando con Alice y con Bella me fui al cuarto de María, pero decidí no entrar cuando empecé a oír jadeos y el cabecero de la cama golpear contra la pared mientras ella decía "Más, Jasper, más". Rodé y los ojos y bajé a la cocina pensando que esos dos parecían un par de conejos.

Ya en la cocina, abrí la nevera, cogí la leche y después la eché en un vaso. Alguien me tocó el hombro consiguiendo sobresaltarme.

—Lo siento, niña, no fue mi intención asustarte, cielo —respiré aliviada. Sólo era Alina, la señora mayor con gesto maternal.

—No pasa nada, tranquila. He bajado porque antes de dormir necesito un vaso de leche siempre. Espero que no le incomode.

— ¿Cómo me va a importar, querida? Y menos de ti. Tú y Emmett hacéis una bonita pareja —me quedé impresionada ante esa afirmación, y sin poder evitarlo empecé a decir incoherencias. —Jajajajaja, cielo, no pasa nada, digamos que sólo veo el futuro. Por cierto, Cécile es un nombre muy bonito —me dijo justo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

¿Cómo podía esa mujer saber que ese era el nombre que me gustaría ponerle a mi hija? ¿Que veía el futuro? Vale… me estaba asustando. Necesitaba hablar con María; me daba igual lo que estuviese haciendo con "Macho-Man". Subí de dos en dos las escaleras, abrí la puerta de la habitación sin pensarlo y allí me los encontré, todavía dale que te pego…

—Jasper, mete tu cosa dentro de tus pantalones y lárgate de aquí —por supuesto, aquello no era una sugerencia, por lo que en menos de diez minutos estuvo fuera. Lo gracioso fue que, justamente cuando Jasper salió de la habitación en calzoncillos, se topó de lleno con Alice y Bella, que salían del cuarto de la primera. Alice le dirigió una mirada exageradamente ofendida a Jasper y se fue a meter en su habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rossie? —Aggh… Odiaba ese mote.

—La señora Alina es rara. Me ha dicho que ve el futuro…— y así le conté todo a María. Cuando acabé, mientras esperaba ansiosa su respuesta, me dijo simplemente:

— ¿Y para eso interrumpes mi momento de amor con mi Jazz?

Le dediqué una mirada ceñuda.

—María, lo primero, lo único que quiere Jasper de ti es un polvo para cuando se aburre. Y lo segundo… ¿es que no te das cuenta de que esa señora sabe más de nosotros de lo que pensamos?

— ¡Ay, ya cállate! Estás poniéndote histérica, Rosalie. Y para tu información, Jasper sí que me quiere, él me lo ha dicho —me contradijo María.

Yo, harta de todo y de todos, me fui a mi habitación y llamé a casa de mis padres.

—_Casa Cullen, dígame. _

—Papá, soy yo, Rose. Me extrañó que no llamaseis, y por eso os llamo yo.

—_Oh… Hija, ya llamamos a tu hermano, y como nos dijo que todo estaba…_— Colgué el teléfono sin dejarlo terminar. No aguantaba más por hoy. Consideraba que yo también era su hija como para que se preocuparan un poco más por mí.

Desde pequeña me había sentido desplazada. Edward era el hijo perfecto a la vista de mi padre: sacaba buenas notas, era el preferido de todos los profesores, y lo que más le importaba a mi padre era que sabía manejar el negocio familiar. Mamá… en fin, ella sólo sabía trabajar. Mi vida pasó de internado en internado desde que tenía 11 años, y lo único que recordaba de una "familia" era a los regidores de los internados. Después de que me escapara (porque no me echaban) pasaba un tiempo en casa. Allí papá sólo se dedicaba a echarme la bronca, y creía que mamá ni siquiera sabía que estaba en casa con ellos. Pero eso no me importaba. Lo que realmente me dolió fue que, cuando tenía 7 años, les dibujé a mis padres un bonito campo en el que estábamos toda la familia cogida de las manos. Lo hice con todo el cariño del mundo y se lo enseñé. Mamá me felicitó como si hablase del tiempo, y papá ni lo miró. Ese dibujo fue puesto en la nevera, pero tardó menos de dos horas en ser opacado por un examen con una alta calificación de Edward. Ese día lloré y lloré hasta que me cansé.

A partir de ahí, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, mi personalidad cambió y me refugié en la máscara de una rebelde sin normas, aunque en realidad era más vulnerable de lo que me gustaría ser…

Estuve una hora intentando dormir pero no pude, así que me bajé al jardín y di unas vueltas por allí. Entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro. Lista para atacar me di la vuelta, pero no hice ningún movimiento porque era Emmett.

—No puedes dormir, ¿eh? Yo tampoco, pero si te paseas por aquí con ese camisón cogerás un resfriado. —Dijo, tragando con dificultad.

Entonces me miré y comprendí por qué lo decía. Mi camisón **(*)** era demasiado escotado. Sin embargo, y con toda la intención del mundo, me acerqué a él muy peligrosamente y con mi mejor sonrisa. Me acerqué todo lo que pude, y cuando nuestros cuerpos ya se tocaban, lo besé. Él me correspondió apasionadamente. Emmett me cogió en sus brazos y yo enrollé mis piernas en su cintura. Después de estar así un largo rato me separé de él, me desenrollé y seguí la indicación de Bella. Ya había conseguido que él viese que estaba interesada.

Al final me fui a mi habitación y por fin pude dormir toda la noche tranquilamente. Mañana sería otro día y le preguntaría a Alice y a Bella sobre Alina.

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué tal tod s? Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Qué os a parecido este POV. Rosalie. Pobrecita siempre la desplazaron. ¿Y Alina? Esa viejecita da mal rollo. Al final parece que Alice y Bella no se llevan tan bien con Alessandra como parecía. Jajajjaa ¿y esa actitud ofendida de Alice?

Bueno ahora sí, gracias, mil gracias a Romy92 por betear mi historia. Te sigo dedicando el capítulo a ti (y a ver si se anima alguien mas a comentar... ¬¬)

Las imágenes en mi blog (perfil).

_**A.A.C**_


	5. Diviertiendome con el amor

**POV. EDWARD**

Otro día más en Sicilia. La verdad es que no era tan malo… por ahora. Ayer por la noche me llamaron mis padres y me preguntaron por Jasper. Realmente me enfadé bastante con ellos, porque a Rosalie ni siquiera la mencionaron, así que les mostré mi disgusto.

Después de levantarme me vestí para el nuevo día. Como era sábado y hacía calor me puse **(*)** una camiseta sin mangas y un bañador como pantalón, pues tenía la intención de bajar más tarde a la piscina.

Bajé a la "cocina" y me encontré con Alina. Sin que me lo esperara se dio la vuelta de forma brusca, consiguiendo asustarme. Por un instante me recordó a la niña del exorcista y sin que pudiera evitarlo, comenzó a darme mala espina.

—Hola, Edward, ¿qué quieres de desayunar? —Me preguntó ella. La verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre así que…

—Un zumo de naranja estaría perfecto.

—Pero tendrás que comer algo si piensas ir a la piscina —me comentó con una sonrisa maternal. Me quedé en shock. ¿Cómo sabía ella que pretendía ir a la piscina? Entonces caí en la cuenta de que iba con el bañador; por eso lo habría deducido.

—No, es que no tengo hambre, tranquila, Alina.

—Bueno tú veras. Por cierto, me alegro de que superases ese miedo que tenías al agua después de que casi te ahogaras cuando eras pequeño —parpadeé seguidamente, anonadado, y de repente un solo pensamiento me vino a la cabeza: "¡Mataré a Rosalie o Jasper, lo juro!" ¿Por qué habían tenido que contárselo a esa vieja cotilla cuando hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se tocaba ese tema?

—Alina, ¿quién te lo ha contado? ¿Rose o Jasper? —le pregunté mientras planeaba en mi mente formas lentas de tortura y asesinato.

—Ninguno de ellos, Edward. Dejémoslo en que veo el pasado —atajó, y antes de que pudiera decir nada salió de la cocina. Me bebí el zumo sin muchas ganas, tan sorprendido como estaba, y después me dirigí hacia la piscina.

Cuando llegué me eché en una tumbona de las que adornaban el jardín. No sabía que alguien más se estaba bañando hasta que una diosa apareció en la superficie: era Bella llevando un bikini rojo totalmente provocativo. "Dios, esa chica tiene que ser mía cueste lo que cueste" me dije en silencio.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —me saludó con su precioso acento italiano.

—Hola, Bella. Muy bien, ¿y tú? —le puse mi sonrisa torcida, esa que hacía que cualquier chica se quedase babeando por mis huesos.

—Pues muy bien. Ahora iba a ver a tu hermana y a Alice que están en la sala de juegos. ¿Te vienes? —me ofreció, y yo como buen perrito faldero que soy, al ver su sonrisa, le dije que sí. Volviendo a sonreírme salió del agua, se secó y finalmente se puso un vestido transparente que se pegaba a su cuerpo de forma no muy acertada para mi salud mental.

Fuimos en silencio hasta la sala de juegos, **(*) **que era tan lujosa como la casa entera. Allí estaban Rose y Alice jugando al billar, charlando animadamente y riendo con diversión. Cuando Rosalie notó nuestra presencia, nos miró. En sus ojos pude ver que algo pasaba, y supuse que ese algo estaba relacionado con nuestros padres. Sólo yo sabía cuánto había sufrido Rose desde pequeña, pero yo siempre la defendería y ella lo sabía

—_Buongiorno_ —nos saludó Alice. — Bella, estábamos hablando de Alina. Rose dice que ayer le comentó una cosa y después le dijo algo así como que veía el futuro… —mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharla.

—A mí esta mañana me ha comentado un aspecto de mi infancia que sólo saben muy, pero muy, pocas personas, y después me ha asegurado que veía el pasado. Sólo que hay un problema: esa señora tiene un aspecto que se me hace muy familiar. Es como si la hubiese visto antes, pero no sé dónde.

Todos nos miramos extrañados sin saber qué decir, aunque notaba a las italianas un poco tensas, como si Rose y yo hubiésemos descubierto más de lo debíamos. Al rato, ellas dos se fueron dejándome solo con mi hermana.

—Rose, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunté sin poder evitarlo. Odiaba que mi hermana estuviese mal, porque a pesar de todas nuestras peleas y diferencias, era su hermano mayor, por 5 minutos, pero mayor.

Sin que me lo esperase vino corriendo hacia mí y se echó a llorar. Fue entonces cuando me preocupé de verdad, porque Rosalie no era de esas chicas que a la primera de cambio sucumben a las lágrimas. Yo simplemente la abracé todo lo fuerte que pude y durante todo el tiempo que fue necesario.

—Papá… los llamé… y me dijeron… que como… ya habían hablado… contigo… eso les parecía suficiente…—me explicó entre sollozos. Cuando pude tranquilizarla me lo contó todo más despacio y yo me enfurecí.

— ¡Joder! ¿Es que no saben que tú también eres su hija? —grité. Sin decir nada más la dejé allí y me fui hacia el salón. Cogí el primer teléfono que encontré y marqué a mi casa.

—_Buenos días, casa Cullen, ¿dígame?_

—Anna, ponme inmediatamente con mi padre.

—_Como usted diga, señorito Edward_ —esperé unos minutos y escuché cómo unos pasos se acercaban hasta el teléfono.

—_Hola hijo, no me esperaba tu llamada. ¿Todo va bien?_

— ¿Que si todo va bien? ¿Cómo puedes tener la poca vergüenza de llamarme a mí y no llamar a Rose? ¿Cómo puedes insinuarle que con que yo esté bien ya todo vale? ¡Te recuerdo, papá, que ella es mi hermana, y por eso es también tu hija! —le grité sin poder contener mi ira.

Después de la acalorada discusión con mi padre colgué el teléfono y me percaté de que Alina había estado escuchando nuestra disputa en silencio. Entonces la oí murmurar algo así como "no, si ya sabía yo que vuestro padre era un calzonazos…" Yo permanecí quieto, todavía más extrañado por su actitud que antes. Era una mujer realmente extraña.

Poco después salí de la casa dispuesto a dar una vuelta por los jardines cuando me encontré a una rubia **(*)** espectacular de tez tostada y unos increíbles ojos azules. Venía corriendo en mi dirección, y sin poder evitarlo nos chocamos.

—Oh, perdóname es que no te había visto y… lo siento de verdad —se disculpó ella muy avergonzada.

La chica se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla y después desapareció dentro de la casa. Entonces me encontré a Bella al otro lado de los jardines, observándome con una mirada de furia. Sonreí para mis adentros pues, a pesar de que era una idea un tanto descabellada, ya sabía cómo hacer que se fijase en mí.

— ¡Bella! —Le grité, consiguiendo que se diera la vuelta y me esperara, ya que había comenzado a andar en dirección opuesta a la mía. Al parecer se había mosqueado. — ¿Quién es esa hermosura de chica?

—Si tanto te interesa, te diré que se llama Lucía Russo. No te fíes de ella, va de mosquita muerta y luego…—pude notar que Bella estaba cada vez más enfadada.

—Bella… ¿por qué será que pareces celosa? —le pregunté directamente y con una sonrisa divertida. No me importaba en absoluto hacerla enfadar y molestarla; es más, me divertía.

— ¿Yo? ¿Celosa? ¿De esa tía? ¿Y por qué debería estarlo? —Contestó a la defensiva.

Entonces, tan molesta como estaba, no vio un escalón, tropezó y cayó al suelo. Comenzó a quejarse e intentó ponerse en pie, pero parecía que se había torcido el tobillo. Sin pedirle permiso la cogí al vuelo y la llevé hasta su habitación **(*)**. Cuando abrí la puerta pude ver que era amplia, con paredes blancas y con una cama enorme que parecía estar suspendida en el aire. La deposité sobre el colchón y a continuación bajé a la cocina a por hielo. Volví a subir a toda prisa las escaleras y, una vez estuve con ella, le quité la manoletina que llevaba para ponerle la bolsa de hielo en el tobillo hinchado. Siseó con el contacto helado del hielo contra su piel caliente.

Como no podía moverse, estuve un rato más conversando con ella. A la hora de la cena bajé al salón, les expliqué lo que había sucedido a los demás y nos disculpé, pues había decidido quedarme a cenar con ella en su habitación. Así que cogí nuestras raciones de comida y las subí a su cuarto. No podía apartar la mirada de ella y después de cenar ocurrió. Nos íbamos a besar. Nuestros labios estaban cada vez más cerca, podía sentir su aliento, fresco, con olor a menta en mi rostro y entonces… La puerta se abrió y me sorprendió que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta era nada más y nada menos que Lucia, la rubia despampanante. Esto se pondría interesante.

— ¿Es que no te enseñaron a llamar antes de entrar? —Pude ver el desafío de miradas que había entre las dos… ¿Me había perdido algo?

—Lo siento Bella, es que como me dijeron que te habías torcido el tobillo y que ni tú ni él ibais a cenar con todos pues vine a ver si necesitabais ayuda.

—No tranquila, yo me las apaño muy bien con Edward— Presumió de saber mi nombre. — Venga… ¿A que estas esperando para irte? — Y Lucí se fue. Si. Me lo iba a pasar muy bien. Era divertidísimo verla celosa.

Después de que ella se fuese no volvimos a intentar besarnos y a las once y media de la noche, Bella se quedó dormida y yo me fui muy feliz a mi habitación. No obstante, antes pasé por la habitación de Rose y le di un beso en la mejilla. Perecía tan niña mientras dormía, tan tranquila y tan serena…

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto me tumbé en mi cama y dormí con una sonrisa en la cara mientras soñaba con Bella.

* * *

HOLA!

Parece ser que entre Edward y Bella ya empieza a haber algo. Ya está Alina con sus cosas raras... Y las chicas ocultan algo... ¿Que será? Habrá que ir descubriendolo poco a poco

_**lizzcullendehale:**_Hola, me alegro de que te hayas decido a comentar. No te preocupes por no ser buena comentando (yo soy así jajaja) con que pongas un "Me ha gustado el capi" yo soy feliz. Besitos con sabor a nutella :)

**_Romy92_:** Muchas gracias por seguir beteando la historia, pero no solo por eso sino porque encima la recomiendas. De verdad muchas gracias. Y que sepas que aunque no lo ponga todos los capítulos van dedicados a ti una gran escritora. Besitos con sabor a mermelada de fresa :)

**Se despide: A.A.C**


	6. Confusiones y noviazgos

**POV JASPER**

Me desperté en mi habitación a eso de las diez de la mañana con un hambre feroz así que bajé corriendo a la cocina. Oí a tres personas hablar. Sabía que era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero enseguida reconocí la voz de Alina; la siguiente fue la de Bella, por su fuerte acento italiano, y la última fue la de Alice.

—Tienes que tener más cuidado. Ellos ya han empezado a sospechar algo — decía mi musa personal.

—Lo siento, mis niñas, pero es que hace tanto que no los veo… —me quedé callado y escuchando. ¿De quién estaban hablando?

—Lo sabemos, Alina, pero tienes que intentar no mostrar nada ante ellos. ¿No ves que si ellos se enteran de algo, tú y todos nosotros estaremos perdidos? Nadie se puede enterar de quién eres —sentenció Bella. Obviamente me di cuenta de que hablaban de nosotros. ¿Quién era esa señora? Intenté irme sin hacer ruido, pero sin querer, al retroceder, choqué contra un pequeño jarrón que cayó al suelo causando un gran estruendo. Las tres mujeres que estaban en la cocina salieron a ver qué había pasado.

— ¡Jasper! Hijo mío, ¿estás bien? —Me preguntó Alina viniendo hacia mí. Yo rápidamente me puse a recoger el destrozo.

—Sí, sí, tranquilas… Es solo que… venía hacia la cocina y sin querer he tropezado con la mesita del jarrón —me inventé. No quería que Alice pensase que era un cotilla, porque no lo soy.

— ¡Jazzy! ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó de repente María, quien había aparecido de la nada, acercándose a mí. Me giré para verla, y no pude evitar quedarme embobado cual idiota mirando el pronunciado escote que dejaba entrever su camiseta. Ella, al percatarse de mi detallado escrutinio, sonrió encantada.

De repente, alguien carraspeó, y me di cuenta de que era Alice que me dirigió la misma mirada indignada que el día anterior cuando por culpa de Rose me vio salir en bóxers de la habitación de María. Entonces se fue con paso decidido haciendo sonar sus altos tacones. "Mierda", pensé.

Sin responder a la pregunta de María me fui de la sala y corrí detrás de ella, dándome cuenta de que iba muy deprisa para calzar esos taconazos.

— ¡Alice! —Grité, y ella se volvió a mirarme. Sus ojos echaban chispas.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Necesitas saber dónde puedes revolcarte con esa? Tranquilo, su habitación está muy bien ¿no? —Dios mío, esa chica sí que echaba veneno por esa boca tan sensual que tenía.

Como obviamente estaba celosa, la cogí por los hombros y la besé en los labios. Pero ella lo único que se limitó a hacer fue darme un fuerte pisotón con sus enormes tacones. Lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano estampándose en mi cara.

—_Riesci a scoprire che fai?_ —Me preguntó ella gritando, a lo que yo no entendí nada por lo rápido que habló.

— ¿Qué? Lo siento, pero hablas demasiado deprisa, cariño —le dediqué mi sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces? —me tradujo ella sin tranquilizarse ni una pizca. —Mira, Jasper, yo soy una señorita, y no voy a permitir que ningún imbécil como tú venga a mí como si yo fuera su segundo plato. Además, tengo novio, y no lo cambiaría nunca por alguien como tú —así que tenía novio…

— ¿Y quién es el afortunado? —Le pregunté. Ella sonrió con sorna al notar el tono enfurecido de mi voz.

—James Ricci. **(*)**

¿Ricci?, ese apellido era de gay. Por favor, ¿quién podría ser mejor que yo?

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo, preciosa? —entonces miré enfrente de mí y vi a un tipo varios centímetros más bajo que yo, pero más alto que Alice, rubio, de tez bronceada y ojos azules. Me dirigió una sonrisita de suficiencia y yo se la respondí. Si este imbécil creía que me iba a ganar lo tenía claro.

—Nada, amor, solamente le estaba diciendo a Jasper que tú eres _il mio fidanzato. (_N/A: Mi novio).

—Encantado de conocerte —lo saludé secamente.

—Lo mismo digo… Jasper —dijo mi nombre después de que estuviese un rato observándome. Fue entonces cuando me dieron ganas de estrangular a Alice, porque simplemente se puso de puntillas y lo besó con todas sus ganas.

Sin decir nada más me di media vuelta y me fui, sin tener ganas de aguantarlo más. Entré en casa otra vez y me encontré con María. La cogí de la mano sin decirle nada y subimos a mi habitación.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces? —me preguntó, pero la callé con un beso ardiente. — ¿Esa te ha rechazado y vienes a mí? —no tenía ganas de hablar del tema, por lo que decidí poner en marcha el gran plan B.

—María, sabes que tú siempre has sido la primera, por eso fui detrás de ella, para decirle que no se indignase tanto —la miré fijamente a los ojos, sabiendo que no resistiría esa mirada. —María, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —por un momento ella perdió el color de la cara, pero después una inmensa sonrisa apareció en su rostro y supe que había triunfado.

—¡Pues claro! —gritó y se lanzó a mis brazos sin más miramientos. —¡Tenemos que anunciarlo ahora mismo!

Bajamos al salón con prisa, encontrándonos allí con todos, incluidos Alice y Ricci.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Jasper y yo somos novios, y estamos muy felices! —exclamó María con su emoción habitual, aunque ahora estaba doblemente aumentada.

— ¡_Felicitazioni_! —dijeron todos los italianos a la vez, incluso Alice y el tal James.

—No, si ya lo veía yo venir… —murmuró Jacob mientras se reía y le daba una calada a su cigarro. Rose estaba sorprendida y Edward… bueno, Edward no era para nada expresivo en ese aspecto, aunque tampoco lo era en ninguno.

Celebramos todos juntos la noticia cuando el novio imbécil de Alice se marchó. En eso llegó una chica rubia como con destellos rosas en el pelo. Era bastante guapa y tenía los ojos marrones como Bella. El ambiente se tensó de repente y vi como Bella abandonaba la mesa y se iba hacia las habitaciones. Emmett se levantó, al igual que Alice, aunque ésta se fue detrás de Bella.

—Lárgate de aquí, sabes que no eres bien recibida en esta casa —murmuró Emmett enfadado, pero sin perder la educación. Nosotros, mientras tanto, nos mantuvimos sentados y en silencio.

—Tengo todo el derecho de verla. —le respondió ella. — ¡Es mi hermana y no me puedes prohibir hablar con ella! —Uuuuh, me estaba perdiendo. ¿Quién era esa tía? De repente apareció Alina con gesto conciliador.

—Emmett, cielo, déjala ir a verla. Tanya nunca ha puesto un pie en esta casa, así que si ha venido será por algo importante —intervino Alina. Emmett pareció considerarlo y después miró a la tal Tanya **(*)**, por lo que deduje, y esta sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes treinta minutos exactos. Si a las once no te has ido, haré que te saquen a rastras de allí si hace falta —le avisó Emmett. Ella sólo sonrió y subió a toda prisa las escaleras.

—Emm… si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿quién es ella? — ¿Emm? ¿De dónde se había sacado eso Rosalie?

—No, Rose, tranquila. Esa es Tanya Swan, la hermana mayor de Bella. Digamos que Bells tuvo una vida difícil hasta que nos conoció. No os lo voy a contar porque no me corresponde a mí hacerlo —noté como Edward se iba poniendo alerta a medida que Emmett hablaba.

Todos permanecimos en silencio, y poco después me marché a mi habitación, pues al día siguiente era lunes y tenía que madrugar. Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya estaba medio dormido, entró en mi habitación María vestida únicamente con un conjunto de lencería **(*)** transparente, y yo supe que sería una noche más larga de lo que esperaba. Le sonreí con mi sonrisa más sexy y la incité a que viniese a la cama. Ella se colocó encima de mí a horcajadas y me besó en los labios. Después de una hora y media, mientras recuperaba la respiración, me quedé dormido soñando con Alice y con su estúpido novio.

* * *

Hola! Ya estoy aquí otra vez. Perdón por el retraso, pero es que estoy bastante agobiada.

Bueno ¿qué tal ha estado fanáticas de Jalice? ¿Y Alina que os parece, de que los conocerá? ¿Y qué le pasa a Bella con su hermana Tanya?

Jajajaja. La última pregunta se responderá en el próximo capítulo con un POV Bella. A las que habeis comentado os respondo en privado. Un besito y gracias por leerme.


	7. Tanya, todo fue por tu culpa

**POV BELLA**

Estaba en mi habitación. ¿Cómo podía tener la poca vergüenza de venir aquí? Es que no me cabía en la cabeza. Esa que se hacía llamar mi hermana había venido a la mansión Brandon. Escuché la puerta y murmuré un seco "pasa". Sabía que era Alice.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó ella con su siempre voz angelical.

—Sí, Alice, tranquila. Sólo que no la soporto. Ella lo sabía todo y aun así no nos dijo nada ni a mí ni a papá.

—Lo sé, todavía lo recuerdo.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Tenía 14 años y vivía en mi casa con mis padres y mi hermana. Ellos se querían mucho, se les veía __claramente__, aunque últimamente mamá estaba rara y solo miraba a mi hermana Tanya. ¿Qué se traerán entre manos estas dos? _

_Por la noche tenía mucha sed, así que bajé a beber agua y cuando subí a mi habitación las escuché __hablar:_

—_Mamá, no puedes seguir con esto. —Decía mi hermana._

—_Lo sé, hija, pero de verdad que no puedo. Tú simplemente no digas nada, ya verás como todo se pasa. —Le contestaba Reneé. Yo me quedé extrañada, pero entonces oí pasos __que se dirigían__ hacia la puerta y me fui a mi cuarto corriendo._

_Dos noches habían pasado desde que escuché aquella conversación. Llevábamos esperando a mamá como una hora y media para cenar, y no bajaba todavía. No la habíamos visto en toda la tarde. Papá se cansó y se levantó __para ir a__ buscarla a la habitación. _

_Al cabo de cinco minutos papá bajó completamente pálido y con un trozo de papel en la mano. En él decía:_

_Charlie:_

_Te he querido como nadie te va a poder querer jamás, pero hay algo que debes saber: hace dos meses conocí a alguien. Se llama Liam, tiene 32 años y… bueno, me he enamorado de él. _

_Supongo cómo debes de sentirte ahora, pero lo último que te pido es que cuides de nuestras hijas. Ellas no tienen la culpa de esto. Simplemente entre nosotros ya __no estaba__ la pasión que había antes. _

_De todas formas te quiero dar las gracias por esas dos hijas maravillosas que me has dado. Tanya y Bella son buenas chicas y lo sabes. Después de esto solo recibirás noticias mías para el divorcio, pero nada más, de verdad._

_Reneé._

_Acabé __de leer la carta__ junto con mi hermana y vi cómo ella bajaba la mirada, entonces me di cuenta de que era de eso de lo que hablaban la otra noche. No podía ser, ella lo sabía y no había sido capaz de decírnoslo._

— _¡Tú lo sabías! —grité. — ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Por qué, Tanya, por qué no se lo dijiste a papá, al menos?_

—_Porque confié en que mamá recapacitaría, pero no lo ha hecho. Papá, por favor, perdóname. Por favor. Lo siento, sé que debería habértelo dicho, pero todavía estaba sorprendida. Los descubrí en el cuarto de invitados hace dos semanas, y mamá me juró que le pondría fin a esto, pero…— Tanya solo lloraba y papá la cortó:_

—_Tanya, hija, tranquila, no debes preocuparte por eso ahora. Yo simplemente os cuidaré y os sacaré adelante. Sois mis hijas y todo el mundo comete errores. — Sentenció papá. Yo no dije nada, pero __sentía que jamás podría perdonar a__ Tanya. Ella traicionó a papá y sus excusas baratas no me valían._

_Me quedé en esa casa un año más, hasta que conocí a Alice, y seis meses después de conocerla me fui a vivir con ella y con su hermano Emmett. _

_Ellos llevaban unos negocios bastante peculiares. Estaban metidos en la mafia. Me extrañaba que tan jóvenes ya supiesen de todas esas cosas. Y yo simplemente con el tiempo aprendí __de ellos__._

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

—Bella, Bella, ¿estás ahí? —oí como Alice me llamaba y salí de mis dolorosos recuerdos. Desde entonces no había vuelto a ver a Tanya, y a mi padre lo veía de vez en cuando.

—Sí, ¿qué me decías Alice?

—Te decía que tal vez… — sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos golpes en la puerta. Supuse que sería Rosalie o Emmett, así que le di permiso para entrar. Entonces vi que quien entraba era ella.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí! Tú no pinta nada, no eres bien recibida. Si me he ido de esa mesa ha sido por no tener que aguantar tu presencia, ni tu voz, ni tu olor, ni nada. —Le solté todo eso sin respirar.

—Bella…

—Ni Bella, ni nada, para ti Isabella o señorita Swan. No eres nadie para llamarme así —Intentó interrumpirme varias veces, pero yo no la dejé.

— ¡Mamá ha vuelto! Solo he venido aquí para decirte que Reneé ha regresado. No tiene dinero, no tiene a Liam y nos necesita más que nunca. —Me quedé en shock. Esto no podía ser. Ella había vuelto y estaba sola. Por mucho que me doliese lo que mi madre había hecho en el pasado, seguía siendo mi madre y la echaba de menos. — Bella, creo que deberías venir a casa, ella ha preguntado por ti y… papá no sabe cómo decirle que ya no vives allí.

—Espérame un momento, cojo un poco de ropa y vamos a casa. —"Vamos a casa…". Qué bien sonaba eso. Por mucho que Emm y Alice me hubiesen dicho que esta era también mi casa, no la sentía como mi hogar.

Cogí un conjunto veraniego y un pijama, los guardé en una pequeña maleta con mi neceser y bajé las escaleras. Tanya ya no estaba allí, supuse que estaría en el coche esperándome. Le expliqué a Emmett lo que pasaba y lo que iba a hacer, y me despedí de ellos. Le di un abrazo a Alice y a Rosalie. A Jasper y a los demás simplemente les hice un gesto con la mano. Edward sólo me miraba, y a Alina le di un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando salí, Renata me miró con una interrogación en el rostro y le señalé que si quería información sobre lo que sucedía que les preguntase a Alice o a Emmett, cosa que ella entendió perfectamente. En la puerta estaban los chicos de seguridad, Alistair y Vladimir. Mi hermana (que raro sonaba eso) se encontraba fuera con su coche. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y ella arrancó. El camino fue en un completo e incómodo silencio.

Llegamos a mi casa. Era la típica vivienda de un jefe de policía. Si mi pobre padre supiese en qué estaba metida mataría y después le daría un infarto. Las luces del salón estaban encendidas. Abrimos la puerta de la entrada y nos dirigimos hacia la sala de estar.

Allí estaban mi padre y mi madre, cada uno en el sillón opuesto del otro. Se notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Papá, al notar mi presencia, se giró a verme y sonrió. Mi madre siguió la dirección de su mirada y en cuanto me vio empezó a llorar.

Me quedé impactada. Esa mujer no podía ser mi madre. Estaba mucho más mayor de lo que la recordaba, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo de alegría que tanto los caracterizaba. Me fijé bien y me percaté de que tenía moratones por los brazos y el labio partido. Ese hijo de puta la había maltratado.

No di muestra alguna de ningún tipo de sentimiento. Mi cara era completamente neutral, al igual que mis ojos. Miré a mi padre y vi que, por mucho que le fastidiase, él la seguía queriendo y le dolía verla llorar y en ese estado.

—Hola —fue lo único que dije. Mi madre se levantó y vino hacia mí llorando. Entonces cayó de rodillas delante de mí.

—Bella, hija, perdóname. Por favor, mi niña, mi princesa. Lo siento tanto, nunca debí irme, me perdí todo este tiempo. —Decía. Apenas se le podía entender a causa del llanto.

—Levántate y no hagas el ridículo, por favor. —Le dije duramente. Por mucho que la extrañase, debería mostrarme firme con ella. — Al único al que debes pedir perdón es a mi padre. No ha sido a mí a quien has puesto los cuernos, ni a la que has dejado con dos hijas en plena adolescencia, por irte con un hombre más joven que te enseñase cuatro posturas más en la cama y que se ha gastado todo tu dinero y te ha maltratado. ¿Porque eso es lo que ha pasado, verdad? —le solté con un rencor que no sabía que tenía dentro.

Ella se levantó y fue hacia Charlie llorando todavía más. Tanya no decía nada, se había sentado en una silla y de allí no se movía. Pude ver que papá solo se limitaba a abrazar a mamá, cosa que no me hizo ninguna gracia.

Después de una hora y media llorando y pidiéndole disculpas a Charlie, le contó todo lo que le había pasado y que se había arrepentido a los dos días de irse con el tal Liam.

No cené y me fui a mi antiguo cuarto en esa casa. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, excepto que estaba más recogido. Me tumbé en la cama después de cambiarme y llamé a Alice. Le conté todo lo que había pasado y me dio algunos consejos.

Había sido un día tan duro… Entonces caí en la cuenta de que necesitaba a Edward. Él y yo habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde el casi beso, pero nuca se produjo una cosa así otra vez, aunque a él no le faltaban ganas, pero me perseguía la estúpida imagen de Lucía cuando intentaba hablar con él. Decidí que al día siguiente lo llamaría, y después me quedé dormida.


	8. Enfado, casi violación y amor

**POV EMMETT**

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde la noche en que llegó Tanya anunciando que la madre de Bella había vuelto. Pobre Bells, sé todo lo que estaba sufriendo. Mi madre nos hizo lo mismo, pero a diferencia de Charlie, mi padre había muerto porque no supo superar el dolor que le causó la perra de mi madre.

Sentí cómo unas manos tapaban mis ojos y me imaginé que eran de Rosalie. Ella se mostraba interesada por mí, y yo la verdad no me quedaba atrás. Ya me estaba empezando a cansar de Alessandra y sus celos, así que tal vez podía intentar algo con Rose.

—Adivino, adivino. ¿Rose, eres tú? —Le dije sonriendo y siguiéndole la corriente. Sentí cómo sus manos caían de mis ojos, entonces…

— ¡¿Rose?! ¡¿Cómo que Rose?! Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, yo me llamo Alessandra y soy tu novia, aunque ya veo que pasas mucho tiempo con la zanahoria esa, y supongo que por las noches te lo pasas muy bien con ella…

Mierda, la he cagado y no sé de que manera. Tengo que solucionarlo. Plan de emergencia, pensé.

—Ale, mi amor, claro que sabía que eras tú. ¿Cómo voy a confundir esas manos tan suaves y delicadas con las de otra? Solamente quería picarte un poco, y por lo que veo ha funcionado.

—Más te vale, Emmett Brandon, más te vale. —me dijo.

Entonces la cogí de la nuca echándola hacia atrás y le besé en los labios. Fue un beso dulce, para que así no se enfadase. Cuando terminamos el beso vi que Rosalie lo había visto todo y no me gustó nada como me miró. Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Mierda, otra vez la he cagado Tendría que acabar cuanto antes con Ale. Esperaría un día o dos y ya estaba.

—Entremos en la casa, cariño— le dije. Ella asintió y me sonrió. — Chicos, os llevo en el Jeep ¿no? —Todos asintieron menos Rose.

—No, la verdad yo me iré en mi bebé ahora que ya lo tengo aquí. —Su bebé era un descapotable rojo tan salvaje como ella.

—Ah, pues entonces yo me voy con ella, ¿vienes Bella? —Dijo mi hermana y Bella asintió. Nos fuimos y llegamos casi a la vez. Dios mío, no se le podía seguir el ritmo a esa mujer. ¿Como puede ir tan rápido? Cualquier día se mataría.

Me fui a la clase de Matemáticas y me senté junto a Darío Ritz. Él también estaba en el "negocio"; básicamente toda su familia. Acabó la clase y me fui a Inglés y me senté con Carla Russo, hermana de Lucía Russo, y después en Biología me puse de pareja con mi "querida novia".

Por fin había acabado casi el día. Me fui a dejar mis libros a la taquilla y entonces vi algo que no me gustó nada. Rosalie estaba hablando muy animadamente con el subnormal más subnormal que podía haber en todo el instituto: Royce King II. Nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, y ahora menos. Me acerqué a ellos.

—Hola, Rose, tu hermano lleva bastante rato buscándote. —Ella me miró enfadada y extrañada, y se encogió de hombros. Para despedirse de King le dio un beso en la mejilla pero… MUY CERCA DE LOS LABIOS.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Brandon? ¿Te moleste que hable con lo pelirroja? —Me preguntó de forma burlona.

Ya se iba a enterar este hijo de… Bueno, no, que la señora King me cae bien. Lo arrinconé contra uno de los casilleros y lo cogí por las solapas de su estúpida camisa.

—Escúchame, niño bonito, te vuelves a acercar a ella y te juro que te crujo todos los huesos de panolis que tienes en el cuerpo, ¿_capisci_?

—Sí, sí—me respondió el muy come pollas.

Me largué de allí y conseguí alcanzar a Rosalie. Ella me oyó, pero ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada, así que la cogí por el brazo y se dio la vuelta mirándome a los ojos.

—No te acerques a ese tipo, Rosalie, es peligroso. No sabes lo que es capaz de hacer —Le dije bastante serio.

—Y me lo dice uno de los jefes de la mafia. Por favor, Brandon, ya soy mayorcita para cuidarme —Me respondió con esa soberbia suya.

—Si te acercas a ese King tu reputación se va a ir al traste, y te advierto de que Sicilia es muy pequeña y todo se sabe.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué fama tendría, entonces?

—La de la puta más barata que puede haber en toda Sicilia —contesté duramente y me fui.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde nuestra discusión. Rose y yo no nos hablábamos, mi relación con Alessandra cada vez tenía menos sentido y Bella había decidido irse a vivir otra vez a su casa para intentar volver a ser la familia que eran antes. Pero lo peor de todo era que Rosalie no me había hecho caso y seguía frecuentando a Royce.

Hacía ya dos horas que no la veía por ninguna parte de la casa, así que fui a la habitación de mi hermana a preguntarle dónde estaba. Llamé a la puerta y esperé a que me diese permiso.

—Alice, ¿dónde está Rosalie? —Le pregunté directamente. — Hace mucho que no la veo.

—Ha quedado con Royce King hace ya una hora y media o así—Me dijo simplemente. Yo me enfadé y salí dando un portazo. Me fui a mi despacho, en el que se encontraba Alina.

—Emmett, hijo, ¿qué te pasa? Desde que estás enfadado con Rosalie no eres como antes… —Alina siempre tan maternal…

—Nada, Alina, tranquila no pasa nada…—Bueno, tal vez sería mejor que se lo contase. — ¡Qué coño! Sí, Alina, sí me pasa algo… Ella está ahora con un mal tipo, y no soporto que otro la mire, la desee, la huela si quiera. ¡Ella es MÍA, solo mía! —Me liberé completamente, y entonces caí en la cuenta de que con ninguna mujer había sido tan posesivo nunca.

—Emmett, ¿no se te ocurre que a lo mejor…? Rose… ¿lo único que quiere es que te des cuenta de eso? Tal vez eso es lo que ha buscado, ser tuya y de nadie más. Y te lo digo yo, que la conozco mejor que nadie en esta casa, incluso mejor que su hermano y que Jasper.

Mi cabeza empezó a maquinar. Toda esa información tenía que ser bien procesada y necesitaba estar solo.

—Alina, déjame solo, por favor. Necesito pensar —Ella asintió y se fue.

Rose, ella quería ser mía, y lo era. Cogí el teléfono de mi despacho y marqué el número de su móvil.

— ¿Hola? ¿Quién es? —Hijo de puta, tenía que contestar él.

—Soy Emmett, necesito hablar con Rosalie inmediatamente. Su… hermano pregunta por ella, tiene que decirle algo muy importante —Inventé para que me la pasase.

—Lo siento, pero ella ahora… digamos que… está ocupada —Que no se la esté tirando, que no se la esté tirando… Entonces oí su voz, pedía ayuda, sanaba como amortiguada por una mordaza. Después un golpe sordo y por último un sollozo. Y el teléfono se colgó.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡NO ME JODAS, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡CABRÓN! —Empecé a gritar, necesitaba a Kevin urgentemente. Era el más sanguinario y eficiente de mis hombres. Lo mandé llamar urgentemente. En menos de dos minutos estaba allí.

— ¿Qué pasa, jefe?

—Localiza esta llamada lo más rápido que puedas. Necesito una dirección exacta. ¡YA!

A los diez minutos, eternos para mí, volvió.

—Está en esta calle, en una especie de local perdido del mundo —Claro, perfecto para hacer Dios sabe qué con MI Rose.

—Vale, Kevin, gracias.

Cogí el primer coche que vi y me marché a esa dirección. ¿Qué mierda de calle era está? Dios, había mierda por todas partes. ¿Qué puto local sería? Entonces escuché un grito. Su voz. Corrí hacia el sonido y abrí la puerta. El muy imbécil la había dejado abierta.

Me adentré y entré por una pequeña puerta a una habitación. Lo que vi me hizo hervir la sangre: Rosalie tenía la ropa desgarrada, estaba llorando, su cara estaba amoratada por los golpes que le habían dado y el muy hijo de puta estaba intentando meter su asquerosa polla en su boca.

Sin que me viese me acerqué a él por la espalda, lo hice girar y le di un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Le hice escupir sangre. Empecé a golpearlo por todas partes mientras le gritaba. No le daba tiempo de devolverme ningún golpe y entonces lo dejé inconsciente.

Fui corriendo hacia Rosalie y ella sin más me abrazó y empezó a llorar en el hueco de mi cuello. Yo me limité a sentarme y la abracé bien fuerte oliendo su pelo. Después de una media hora llorando ella paró.

—Rose, ¿qué te ha llegado a hacer?

—Solo me ha pegado porque yo no me dejaba, y entonces tú has llegado y has empezado a golpearlo. Menos mal que has llegado a tiempo…

—Tranquila. Has visto lo que ha estado a punto de pasar por tu cabezonería, ¿verdad? Escúchame, no vuelvas a hacer estas tonterías. Sé por qué lo has hecho y, créeme, no era necesario.

— ¿Y por qué quería hacerlo?

—Porque me quieres. —respondí sonriendo intentando que se animase, y al parecer lo conseguí:

— ¿Yo? Jamás en la vida —Me dijo con más humor.

—Venga, admítelo, me quieres.

—Emmett, enserio que no —Entonces me quedé bastante cortado. Quizá me había equivocado respecto a sus sentimientos. —Porque yo te amo —aquella confesión me hizo sonreír como un tonto.

—Yo también te amo, mi princesa —admití acercándome a su rostro.

—Emmett… —Susurró y yo la miré interrogante. — Tú… Yo… Alessandra… —Y ahí entendí sus dudas.

—Tranquila, mi amor, mañana hablaré con Alessandra y le dejaré bien claro que ya no quiero nada con ella porque tengo a la mujer más hermosa conmigo —Ella rió y me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Fue tan dulce, tan tranquilo, tan cargado de algo que no sabría explicar…

Después de ese magnífico beso la cogí en mis brazos y la monté en mi coche. Acto seguido cerré la puerta de ese horrible local y llamé a Charles diciéndole qué hacer con ese tipo. Me encargaría personalmente de que no viese nunca más la luz del sol.

Llegamos a la casa, y sorprendentemente se encontraba Bella, pero lo extraño era que Tanya estaba con ella.

—Ve con ellas y con mi hermana. Cuéntales lo que te ha pasado, te será de ayuda. Sobretodo habla con Tanya. Ella es sexóloga y te ayudará. —Le susurré a Rose en el oído. Yo tenía que contárselo a su hermano, a Jasper y no sé, pero tal vez también al tal Jacob. Bueno eso lo dejaba a su elección Sin embargo, la que obviamente debía saberlo era Alina.

— ¡Hey, Emmett! —Me saludó Jasper seguido por Edward. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Sentaos —Les ordené. Ellos se miraron entre sí y luego se sentaron. — Royce King II ha intentado violar a Rose. Por suerte llegué a tiempo y no le pasó nada. Por cierto, Rosalie y yo estamos juntos. —Les solté todo de golpe.

—Maldito hijo de puta. ¡Lo mataré! Dame su puta dirección y lo quemo vivo en su casa. ¡Es mi hermana, joder! —Edward estuvo así un rato, maldiciendo a Royce y a su pobre madre.

—Edward, hermano, tranquilízate. Lo vamos a matar mano a mano. Lo torturaremos y… —Empezó Jasper a tranquilizarlo.

—Royce ya está muerto. —interrumpí yo.

— ¿Qué? Lo has matado tú, ¿no? —volvió a hablar Jasper

—Sí, no me quedaba otra elección. Estaba furioso y lo dejé inconsciente. Ahora uno de mis hombres se ha encargado de él.

—Escúchame, Emmett, no pienses que no he oído que estás ahora con mi hermana. Como sufra tan solo una vez por ti, te juro que te la corto y te la doy envuelta en regalo. —Me amenazó Edward.

Yo, por mi parte, solo reí y asentí.

Poco después hice llamar a Alina y ella vino corriendo.

—Emmett, ¿qué le ha pasado a mi niña? —Me preguntó terriblemente angustiada.

—El cabrón de King la ha intentado violar, pero ella ahora está bien. Alina, tenías razón. Me quiere y la quiero. Ahora estamos juntos.

—Oh, Emmett, ¿de verdad está bien? ¿De verdad estáis juntos?

—Sí a las dos cosas. Tranquila, Alina, voy a cuidarla como si fuese mi propia vida.

—Lo sé, Emm, lo he visto. Por cierto, vuestra hija se llamara Cécile. Es lo único que te puedo decir. Cuídala, o te juro que te buscaré por toda la eternidad para darte una paliza, grandullón.

Y así acabó este fatídico y a la vez bonito día. Rose les había contado todo a las chicas, y después quedó con Tanya para tener una terapia. Justo cuando me iba a dormir entró Rosalie a mi habitación

—Emm, ¿puedo dormir contigo? Es que se me repiten esas imágenes una y otra vez —Me dijo al borde de las lágrimas

—Claro que sí, mi amor. Ven aquí las veces que quieras. —Ella se apresuró y se metió en la cama conmigo.

La besé en los labios y ella se quedó dormida casi al instante. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de hacerla mía, pero tenía que esperar; hoy había sido un día muy malo para ella y no quería asustarla.


	9. ¿¡Mi niña?

**POV JACOB**

La verdad era que no me gustaba mucho estar aquí. Llevábamos cerca de cinco meses en la casa, y todos estaban emparejados. Bueno, Edward y Bella no, pero algo había allí, claro que debía de estar Lucía entre ellos. Dios, esa rubia estaba buena.

Rose y Emmett llevaban juntos un mes y medio y parecían felices, Alice y el tal James… bueno de ellos no sabía mucho, y Jasper y María tenían una relación rara. Tan pronto estaban enfadados como de repente llegaba Jasper con su cara de "hola amigos, os quiero a todos" (nótese el sarcasmo), cogía a María y se iban a la primera habitación que pillaban y allí follaban durante horas.

Lo más gracioso de todo era que ni Edward, ni Rose, ni Jasper habían reconocido a la vieja. La reconocí hasta yo, que solo la había visto en unas diez ocasiones y, sin embargo, ellos que la habían visto durante 8 años, no la habían reconocido ni teniéndola delante de sus narices. La señora Simonetta Platt. La abuela de Edward y de Rosalie, que buenas collejas me había dado cuando era pequeño. Así que ahora se hacía llamar Alina… ¿qué coño le pasaría? Quién sabe… Qué puta familia más rara.

Me levanté de la cama y me vestí casualmente. Desayuné en la cocina mientras Alina… o Simonetta cocinaba un postre.

— ¿Qué preparas, Simonetta? —Le pregunté intencionadamente.

—Jacob, hijo, yo me llamo Alina. ¿Quién es Simonetta? ¿Tu abuela? —Me contestó volviéndose hacia mí con los ojos como platos y claramente nerviosa.

—Tranquilízate, mujer, si no has dicho nada será por algo, ¿no? —Ella se limitó a asentir. — Nadie se ha dado cuenta todavía…

—No se lo puedes decir a nadie o acabarás muerto —Mmm... Cómo me recordaba a Rose con ese genio.

—La verdad, yo no se lo voy a decir a nadie… a cambio de que me cuentes por qué nadie lo puede saber.

—Está bien, niño, pero de esto ni una puta palabra a nadie —Wow y ahí salía la Platt que era. —Cuando desaparecí, fue por el bien de Rosalie y de Edward. Ellos corrían un grave peligro si alguien que no debía se enteraba de que eran mis nietos.

— ¿Y ese alguien quién es? —Pregunté intrigado.

—Marcus Vulturi. Fue mi primer marido, pero me divorcié de él cuando conocí a mi difunto esposo. Él nunca lo superó y juró vengarse. Se encargaría de que nuestra descendencia no quedase viva.

—Un momento, ¿pero el señor Cullen no tiene negocios con esa familia? —Pregunté, altamente sorprendido.

—Sí, por eso tuve que huir. Si Marcus se enteraba de que Esme era mi hija, y los niños eran mis nietos, los mataría a todos.

—Mmm… Entiendo. Está bien, no diré nada. —La verdad, lo único que me interesaba de esa familia era el negocio. Terminé de desayunar y me fui a la calle.

Cogí uno de los coches que me ofrecieron. Iba a toda velocidad, tan deprisa que no me di cuenta de que iba a atropellar a dos chicas. Paré el coche y me di cuenta de que una de las chicas estaba llorando. Mientras tanto, la otra chica que la acompañaba se dirigió hacia mí y me quedé en shock. Era preciosa; nunca en la vida había visto algo así. Dentro de mí algo hizo clic y me quedé embobado con ella. Entonces sentí un golpe en mi mejilla.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, imbécil? —Oh su voz, su acento ruso, era dulce y fuerte a la vez.

— ¿Qué, perdona? No te he escuchado, lo siento mucho —Le respondí todavía de forma ausente.

—Te estaba diciendo que eres un subnormal sin remedio, un imprudente, un gilipollas al que no deberían de haberle dado nunca el carnet de conducir. ¿Es que no ves que por aquí hay gente que está saliendo del internado? —Me gritó, furiosa. Mmm… qué guapa se ve furiosa. ¡JAKE CONCÉNTRATE!

—Lo siento, no os he visto, iba pensando en otra cosa. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si os invito a ti a tu amiga a tomar algo para que se os pase el susto? —Jacob, eres el puto amo del ingenio.

—Por supuesto que no —Dijo ella. Mierda

—Pues yo sí quiero, vamos Nessie, di que sí —Nessie. Era raro, pero bueno.

— Así que Nessie, ¿eh? —pregunté divertido.

—No, mi nombre no es ese, pero mi querida amiga —dijo sarcásticamente mirándola, y la otra se sonrojó— tiene la manía de llamarme así. Mi nombre es Renesmee** (*)**, Renesmee Doskas, y ella es Tatiana **(*)** Ivanov. —Todavía más raro, pero me gustaba.

—Bueno, encantado, entonces… ¿Venís? —Les pregunté impaciente. Ellas asintieron.

—Con tal de que conduzcas como una persona normal y no como el animal de antes —Me sonrió, y ahí me mató. Qué sonrisa por Dios, no tengo palabras para describirla.

Se montaron en el coche y conduje hasta el primer bar un poco decente que encontré. El camino fue tranquilo. Me contaron que estaban internas allí porque Renesmee había desafiado demasiado a sus padres y su amiga, por no dejarla sola allí, se fue con ella desde Rusia. La amiga era guapa, pero demasiado tímida para mí.

Bajamos del coche y nos sentamos en una mesa libre.

— ¿Qué vais a querer, chicas? —Les pregunté.

—Yo solo quiero una Coca-cola —Me dijo Tatiana

—Pues yo quiero un zumo de naranja natural. —Dijo mi niña… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿¡Mi niña!?

—Sí, de acuerdo. —Y me fui a la barra todavía desconcertado por mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué desea, señor? —Me preguntó la camarera.

—Una Coca-cola, un zumo de naranja natural y una cerveza en botellín. —Esperé un poco y cuando sirvió nuestras bebidas regresé a la mesa.

Estuvimos un rato hablando de cosas sin importancia, y entonces me dijeron que se tenían que ir porque si no les cerraban el internado. Lo mejor de todo es que me dieron sus números de teléfono… entonces podría hablar con ella por WhatsApp. Después de dejarlas en la puerta del internado me fui a la mansión Brandon.

Abrí la puerta y lo vi me dejó en shock…

* * *

Ya se sabe quien es Alina eeee, ahora aparecen dos nuevos personajes ¿y que se habra encontrado Jake al abrir la puerta?

**Sigo dedicandole este fic a mi beta Romy92 porque aparte de que me ayuda muchisimo es una escritora fantastica. Muchos besos Romy.**

_**Andrea 14 de Cullen:**_ Me alegro de que te haya gustase el capitulo. He actualizado lo más rapido que he podido, besitos, espero que comentes :))

_**Besos, nos leemos.**_

_**A.A.C**_


	10. Recuerdos, sádicos recuerdos

**POV. ALICE**

Pero, pero, pero… ¡CÓMO PODÍAN TENER TAN POCA VERGÜENZA! No me extrañó que Jacob se hubiera quedado en ese estado de shock al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con eso. Serán hijos de puta, mal de que sea en mi casa, pero en mi salón. No lo aguanté más y empecé a gritar como una loca.

-¡Vosotros dos, ninfómanos de mierda, largo de aquí, a follar a vuestras habitaciones! -Entonces Jasper alzó la cabeza y se levantó del sofá tranquilamente. ¡Con su pene totalmente erecto! Yo rápidamente me di la vuelta. –Y, por favor, que tus vergüenzas solo te las vea la comepollas de tu novia.

Estaba enfadada. No, estaba muy enfadada. Habían estado fornicando en mi salón, donde tanto habíamos compartido con mis padres cuando mi madre todavía estaba con nosotros. Puta zorra. Menos mal que me ocupé de ese asunto sin que Emm se enterase.

_***Flashback***_

Estaba completamente destrozada. No lo superaba. ¿Cómo podía estar mi padre muerto por culpa de esa hija de…? Ya habían pasado cuatro meses de la muerte de mi padre y no podía con ello. Emm, aunque no lo reconociese, tampoco soportaba la idea.

Ahora él se hacía cargo de todo el "negocio" y estaba empezando a hablar con una familia, los Cullen. Me daba bastante igual, yo solo me ocuparía de los clubs.

Había decidido irme de viaje sola. No quería que Bella me viese tan débil; además Emmett la necesitaba más, pues tenía mucha presión. Me había ido a Noruega, y ya llevaba allí una semana y media.

Iba paseando por las calles sin rumbo fijo, perdida en los recuerdos de estos últimos dos años. Habían sido los mejores y los peores años de mi vida. Los mejores porque había disfrutado de toda la atención de los dos hombres a los que mas querría en la vida: Emm y papa. Los peores, porque papa empeoraba en su estado de salud a causa del dolor que tenía en el pecho por la zorra de mi madre.

Y cuando giré la esquina, allí la vi. Estaba besándose con el muy cabrón de su novio… o marido, me daba igual. Enfadada y dolida como estaba, me fui directamente hacia ella.

-¡Tú! –Le grité y ella me encaró, preparada para ser altiva como siempre había sido, hasta que me vio y su rostro quedo pálido.

-Alice, qué guapa estas hija m… -empezó a decir sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado, pero la corté rápidamente.

-No te atrevas a llamarme hija. Por tu culpa, tu marido murió hace cuatro meses, el padre de tus hijos, el que te dio tanto amor, dinero y nunca te juzgó cuando te encontró tirada y violada en medio de un callejón. Al revés, él te llevó a un puto médico, a por una maldita pastilla, te ofreció su casa, y pronto mucho más que una amistad… ¿Y TÚ CÓMO COÑO SE LO PAGASTE? –Le gritaba fuera de mí. El maricón de su novio estaba flipando, tendría algunos años más que Emmett. -Abandonándolo, dejándolo a cargo de un negocio muy importante como tú ya sabes, y con dos hijos en plena adolescencia.

-Alice, por favor, bebé, tranquilízate.

- ¡No me da la puta gana! ¿Sabes qué? Que a Emm le das igual, pero a mí no. Te odio con toda el alma. –Vi el dolor en sus ojos, pero me daba igual. Era el mismo dolor que había visto en la mirada de mi padre. Y esto lo haría en su honor. -Ahora tú vas a pagar por lo que has hecho.

Después de darles a los dos un fuerte golpe con la culata de una pistola, que siempre llevaba encima por si acaso, los dejé inconscientes, robé un coche, y los llevé hacia una vieja casa destartalada que había visto un día.

Esperé a que se despertasen. Estaba segura de que cualquiera que me viera en ese momento huiría aterrorizado. Seguramente tenía el aspecto modelo de una psicópata en acción.

-Alice… ¿Qué haces? Por favor, nena, suéltanos. Estás dolida, tienes que pensar la cosas con claridad… -Empezó a murmurar mi madre.

-¡Cállate! Escúchame, sé perfectamente lo que hago. –Entonces empezó a despertarse el novio de esa mujer que me había dado la vida. No le di tiempo ni siquiera a reaccionar. Le dispare donde más le dolía: en sus partes bajas.

-¡Mario, amor mío! –maldita puta, y aun así se seguía preocupando por él. Entonces decidí que el chico este no sufriría, pues la que le había causado dolor era mi madre, no este tipo. Le disparé en la frente y cayó fulminado al instante. Mi madre me miró, horrorizada.

Que se joda, pensé.

-Mi padre sufrió hasta el último momento por ti. Tú sufrirás mientras te cuento cómo hemos pasado estos dos últimos años. –Empecé a contarle cómo había pasado nuestra vida a la vez que iba partiendo todos los huesos de su cuerpo. Ella gritaba y eso me reconfortaba. – Por ti, papá -Y le di el golpe de la gloria. Le disparé en la sien. Cayó al suelo muerta instantáneamente.

Después oculté los cuerpos en un rio cercano, y el coche lo quemé.

Dos días después decidí volver a mi casa. A los dos meses conocí a James, que también era parte del negocio. Solo él, Bella y Alina sabían lo que había hecho.

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Jasper y María se habían ido a no sé donde, y la verdad era que me daba igual. Me senté en el sofá. Jacob había desaparecido mientras murmuraba incansablemente un nombre: Retesmee o Requesmee… No sé no lo entendía muy bien, y en eso llegó James.

-Hola, princesa, -me besó en los labios. -Mmm… ¿Qué te pasa? Esos ojitos me dicen que estás triste…

No le dije nada, simplemente lo cogí de la mano y lo llevé hasta mi habitación. Una vez allí entramos y cerré la puerta con el pestillo. Necesitaba follar, eso pasaba. En la habitación de enfrente, la de María, se escuchaban fuertes gemidos.

Besé a James con ansias y nos empezamos a quitar la ropa el uno al otro. Todo iba muy deprisa, pero me daba igual. Lo empujé hasta la cama y él se tumbó en ella.

Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a hacer fricción entre nuestros sexos, proporcionándonos placer a ambos. James gemía roncamente y me miraba. La verdad era que yo… no quería a James, pero sí me atraía físicamente y él había sido bueno conmigo; por eso le di una oportunidad.

Cuando estuvo totalmente erecto, posicioné su pene en mi entrada y me hundí en él. Ambos lanzamos un sonoro gemido. Empezó a cabalgar duramente; él me cogió por la cintura llevando el ritmo. Al final ya no pude más y me corrí, y a los pocos segundos James también.

Ese día no tenía ganas de nada, así que le dije a James después de un rato que se marchara; eso sí, amablemente para que no se enfadase.

Cuando por fin se fue, se volvieron a escuchar los gemidos de aquel par de pervertidos, así que me levanté, me fui a la cocina y me senté a la mesa. No noté cómo, pero supuse que por los malos recuerdos que habían acudido a mi cabeza aquél día, me quedé dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa.

* * *

_**gabyhyatt:**_ Hola! Ya ves finalmente se ha descubierto quien es Alina y parece ser la abuela de los Cullen. No se sabe cuando dejara Jasper a Maria y respecto a Alice y James eso estoy intentado. Y em.. no no hay dos Tatianas por que lo dices? Bueno besitos, espero tu comentario. ¿Te ha parecido muy sadica Alice?

Pasaros por mi nueva historia: "Mi princesa gitana"

_**Besos, espero vuestros comentarios.**_

_**A.A.C**_


	11. Aprendiendo el negocio

**Hola chicas! **

**Ya he vuelto con un Pov. Rosalie. Espero que os guste. Ahora voy con los reviews.**

**gabyhyatt: **No jaja. Tatiana es la amiga de Reneesme, y la hermana de Bella es Tanya. Bueno por otra parte, se que Alice parece sádica al haber matado al amante de su madre, pero lo unico que ella piensa es que quiere hacer justicia por lo de su padre y para ella son culpables los dos: tanto su madre como su amante. Besos :)

**Andrea 14 de Cullen: **Me alegro de que te hayan gustado los capitulos y espero que este tambien. Espero tu proximo riview.

Vale, a ver lo primero un pregunta: **¿De quien quereis que sea el proximo POV?** Os dejo elegir :)) Y lo siguiente. Las imagenes de los personajes estan en mi perfil, en el enalece que pone**: Fotos de los Fics.**

Ahora si os dejo leer en paz** y sobretodo mi eterna gratitud a mi beta Romy92. **Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien nena :))

A.A.C

* * *

**POV ROSALIE**

_Meses después… _

Otro día aquí, con mi niño grande, con mi Emmett. Nunca llegué a pensarlo, pero llevo ya cuatro meses con él (mucho para mí) y lo más increíble de todo es que todavía no… no habíamos follado. Las cosas no pasaban de caricias subidas de tono. Él tenía muy presente todavía lo del hijo de puta de Royce, y decía que quería tomarse las cosas con calma.

Al día siguiente de mi "momento trágico", Emm llamó a Alessandra para que viniese a la casa. Según él, cortar con una chica por teléfono o por cualquier medio que no fuera cara a cara era un crimen. Alessandra, después de enterarse de que su relación había finalizado, salió como alma que lleva el diablo, pero no me importó lo más mínimo. Que se joda, pensé cuando la vi irse así.

Hoy era sábado así que estábamos viendo los dos juntos en su habitación una película romántica. Sí, habéis leído bien, romántica. Rosalie Cullen viendo ese tipo de películas… En fin, pero con Emm a mi lado daba igual la película que viese. Total, estaba más entretenida memorizando cada matiz de su rostro que en lo que había puesto en la tele.

Justo en el mejor momento de la película entró Alina a la habitación muy alterada. Mierda. Me recordaba tanto a mi madre… Joder, Rose, deja de pensar tonterías, me recriminaba a mí misma todo el rato.

-Emmett, hijo, Alessandra está aquí. Ha venido hecha una furia, exige verte cuanto antes –a medida que Alina hablaba, Emmett fruncía más el ceño. –Emmett, ella está… cambiada. –Dijo tras una pausa, buscando la mejor palabra para definir el estado de la chica.

Emmett se levantó extrañado y bajó, supongo que a su despacho. En cuanto me aseguré de que no me vería, lo seguí para escuchar lo que esa zorra quería decirle a mi novio. Oh, mi novio, qué bien sonaba.

Me puse tras la puerta del despacho, sin acercarme demasiado para que no se notase mi figura. y entonces fue cuando mi mundo se vino abajo.

-Estoy embarazada de cinco meses y medio. El bebé es tuyo. Exijo que te cases conmigo y te responsabilices del niño. –le estaba diciendo ella con mucha seriedad.

No, no, no, no. Esto no podía ser.

- ¿¡Qué!? Estás loca. Es imposible que estés embarazada de mí. Yo siempre he usado protección. Y en todo caso, si el niño es mío, no tengo por qué casarme contigo. –Eso es Emm, no caigas mi amor, no caigas.

- ¿Pero no ves que lo que yo quiero es el bien del niño? –Empezó a llorar ella. –Quiero que crezca con una familia unida, no con una madre que no para de llorar por las esquinas y un padre enrollado con una zorra pelirroja. –Vale, ya me harté. Casi sin darme cuenta entré en el despacho roja de ira. ¿Zorra? ¿Zorra yo? ¡Ja!

-Escúchame, puta de mierda. Si estás embarazada de mi novio –dije, recalcando las dos últimas palabras –me parece genial, pero no vengas a exigir a su casa un matrimonio. Porque si él no quiere, no lo va a hacer.

-Y ya estás una vez más demostrando que eres una cotilla que no sabe otra cosa que hacer que… -No la dejé terminar porque la cogí del cuello.

-Escúchame una cosa. Si no te saco ahora mismo los ojos con una navaja es porque estás embarazada, y a mí no me va eso de dejar a niños sin madre, pero ándate con ojo cuando nazca el bebé.

La dejé tan asustada que se puso pálida, y sin decir nada más se largó. Fue entonces cuando no aguante más la compostura y me hundí, empezando a llorar.

-Hey, princesa. ¿Por qué lloras? –me preguntó Emmett abrazándome.

-Va a tener un hijo tuyo. ¿Qué pretendes, que me ponga a dar saltos de alegría y felicidad sabiendo que es de esa? –Le dije llorando todavía más.

-Rose, mi amor, escúchame. Todo esto es una farsa que se ha montado ella para separarnos. Mírame. –Me cogió de la barbilla para que lo mirase. –Yo nunca he estado con una mujer sin protección. ¿Me crees?

-Sí, te creo. –le respondí tras una breve pausa, mientras él me limpiaba las lágrimas –Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, mi princesa encantada. Mira, nena, tu padre te mandó aquí para que estuvieses al tanto de los puticlubs ¿no? –Yo solo asentí. Ahora que me daba cuenta, no había hecho nada de lo acordado todavía. –Pues ve a la habitación de Alice y que te lleve a "Los caprichos". Allí ella te enseñará cómo hay que manejar las cosas.

Después de que me dijese eso fui volando a la habitación de Alice, y como no, en la habitación de enfrente sólo se les escuchaba a los otros dos mientras practicaban su toma y daca diario. Mi relación con María se había enfriado mucho, ahora para hablar siempre iba a Alice o a Bella (cuando venía por aquí, porque con lo de que se había ido a su casa…). Llamé a la puerta suavemente, y cuando me dio permiso para entrar, lo hice.

-Hola, Alice, ¿qué tal? –Alice alzó la mirada al verme en la puerta y me sonrió, invitándome a sentarme con ella en su cama.

-_Ciao sorella_* -Cada vez que la oía hablar en italiano se me ponían los pelos de punta porque su acento suave era más notable. –Muy bien, ¿y tú?

-He tenido días mejores, pero sobreviviré. Bueno, que Emm me ha dicho que como a mí me habían enviado a administrar bien los clubs y todo eso, que me lleves a "Los caprichos" –dije haciendo comillas en el aire.

Alice sonrió y se levantó de la cama. Se dirigió hasta su armario y lo abrió. Cuando me asomé casi me dio un infarto. Era otra habitación llena de ropa, zapatos, bolsos, todo tipo de complementos, perfumes... Me quedé pasmada; ese era el sueño de toda mujer.

-No puedes ir allí vestida así. –Miré mi ropa. Bueno, vale, no era lo mejor que tenía: unos pitillos negros con una camiseta blanca, sin mangas, que llevaba una carita dibujada de color rosa. –Tienes que insinuar, pero sin enseñar.

Veinticinco minutos más tarde, que transcurrieron entre buscar la ropa, cambiarnos, peinarnos, reírnos un rato, y contarle el "mensajito" de Alessandra, estábamos montándonos en su Porche amarillo y avanzando a toda velocidad por el pueblo.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, pude ver un edificio de lujo, en el que en letras grandes ponía el nombre del local. Se notaba que por la noche se iluminaría. Alice entró como si fuese la reina del mundo y saludó a todas las chicas que encontró por el camino.

Llevábamos allí ya un rato, ella me iba explicando cosas sobre cómo manejar a las chicas, a los clientes... En fin ya casi habíamos acabado cuando entró una mujer. Me quedé extrañada. Era una mujer algo más mayor que mi madre, pero vestía mucho más moderna, con cuero. Alice revoloteó hacia ella sonriendo.

-Hola, Saray, ¿cómo estás hoy? –La tal Saray le dio un fuerte abrazo y le llenó la cara de besos a Alice (cosa que chocaba totalmente con su aspecto).

-Hola, preciosa, genial, pero no tan bien como tú. _Chi è la rossa_?* -Respondió la mujer con una voz algo ronca.

-Te presento a Rosalie Cullen. La novia de Emm. –A continuación ambas lanzaron un gritito. Vaya… parecía que se conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Después de las presentaciones, descubrí que Saray era una mujer muy divertida, para nada recatada, que se encargaba del club, estaba casada y tenía cuatro hijos.

Cuando ya se acercaba la hora de abrir el club, Alice y yo nos fuimos a casa otra vez. Ya habíamos hecho una pequeña cena en el club y en la casa ya habían cenado también, así que fui corriendo a la habitación de Emmett. Entré sin llamar y me encontré con que él estaba dormido. Parecía un niño pequeño, así que decidí despertar un poco al hombre.

Me acerqué lentamente a la cama y me quité la ropa lo más rápido que pude quedando solo con el sujetador y el tanga. Me metí en la cama procurando no despertarlo y me tumbé encima de él. Empecé a rozarme con Emmett y a los pocos segundos se despertó gimiendo. En cuanto me vio me separó bruscamente de su cuerpo.

-Rose, mi amor tenemos que esperar, todo es muy reciente todavía y…

-Emmett, llevamos cuatro meses, ya casi lo he superado y te necesito tanto... Pareces un cura puritano cada vez que intento pasar más allá de un beso en el cuello. –Él pareció pensarlo un momento hasta que finalmente vi en sus ojos la rendición.

-Está bien, cielo, pero no hoy. Quiero que sea especial y yo nunca he estado así con nadie. –Me tuve que reír mentalmente. Él quería hacerme el amor, no follar. Aww que mono, por eso lo quería tanto.

Satisfecha con su respuesta me tumbé a su lado después de que Emmett se levantara y me pusiese una de sus camisas para que pudiera dormir con ella. Esa noche dormimos abrazados y con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**_Ciao sorella*: Hola cuñada._**

**_Chi è la rossa?*: ¿Quién es la pelirroja?_**


	12. El principio de la guerra

Pov. Edward

Mierda. No me lo podía creer. Los hijos de puta de "nuestros socios" habían secuestrado a Bella. Al parecer no les había hecho gracia saber que estábamos relacionados con ellos y también se habían enterado de la relación de Emmett y mi hermana. Tenía que haber algo oculto tras ese secuestro.

Miré a mi alrededor; todos estaban nerviosos… bueno, unos más que otros porque Jake se pasaba día y noche hablando con una rusa desconocida para mí y prácticamente no estaba al asunto del día. Rosalie abrazaba a Emmett, que estaba con los puños apretados por la ira. Jasper miraba a Alice y a James, María observaba a Jasper de mala manera porque él estaba prestándoles más atención a los otros dos que a ella. Alice… bueno, Alice daba un poco de repelús, estaba ida y murmuraba cosas sin sentido, y hacía un rato había empezado a cortarse; de no ser por James, ahora tendría el brazo en carne viva. Alina estaba tremendamente preocupada, demasiado diría yo. Como si ella tuviese la culpa.

Y yo… yo estaba hecho una mierda…

**4 horas antes…**

Bella seguía viviendo con sus padres hasta nuevo aviso. Ella y yo teníamos una relación un poco extraña. Estábamos como de amigos con derechos… pero no me dejaba tener tantos derechos. Ya llevábamos unas semanas así, entonces decidí que tenía que darle un empujoncito para que me dejase llegar a más de un roce íntimo.

Cuando llegamos a clases, me crucé con Lucía. Ella estaba loquita por mí y yo lo sabía. Tenía que conseguir que Bella se diese cuenta de que ella estaba dispuesta a todo conmigo. Era la hora del almuerzo, así que estratégicamente me fui por el pasillo que daba justamente a la clase que le tocaba a Lucía y al que daba a la clase de Bella.

En cuanto Lucía me vio (porque había salido antes que Bella) me dio un abrazo que casi me deja sin respiración y justo cuando me soltó, me giré para ver cómo Bella nos había visto en ese gran abrazo. Yo me hice el tonto, le sonreí pícaramente a Lucía y me acerqué a su oído.

-Hola nena, ¿Qué tal estás? –ella se rió como una tonta.

-Muy bien, guapo ¿y tú? –repitió ella mi acción. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Bella se daba media vuelta enfadada y se largó por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor.

-Perdóname, cariño, pero se me hace tarde. Luego nos vemos –puse mi mejor sonrisa ladeada y me fui detrás de Bella.

Cuando llegué a su altura la cogí por el codo.

-Hola, Bella, ¿por qué tan enfadada? –me seguí haciendo el tonto.

-Vete a la mierda, Edward, y escúchame: a Bella Swan no se le trata así. ¿Sabes que te digo? Que te largues con esa puta. Estoy harta de tus tonteos con ella.

Y sin más se marchó dejándome estático por la impresión y observando cómo se iba. No me lo podía creer. Preferí que se calmase un poco y luego hablaría con ella.

Comimos y después cuando se acabó la última clase fuimos a casa. Una vez llegamos, lo primero que hice fue llamar a Bella al móvil, pero me decía que estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Entonces, llamé a los Swan y me contestó Tanya, pero me dijo que Bella todavía no había llegado. Ahí fue cuando me empecé a preocupar de verdad. Al final decidí que tal vez necesitaba estar sola… por mi culpa.

Estábamos en el salón y llegó una llamada que respondió Emmett.

-Casa Brandon… Sí, soy yo, ¿qué pasa? –Silencio y más silencio. -¿¡Qué!? Escúchame, hijo de… Vale, esperaré.

-Emm, ¿qué pasa? –decidió preguntar Alice tras un incómodo silencio.

-Tienen a Bella, los Vulturi tienen a Bella. Lo saben todo –Miró a Alina. Esta se quedo estática, después pálida y por último hizo un gesto que hacía mucho mi madre y que yo había heredado: llevarse la mano al puente de la nariz.

**4 horas después…**

Y bueno, aquí estábamos esperando noticias de Bella. Según le habían dicho a Emmett, llamarían en cualquier momento, no le habían dado ninguna hora exacta.

Yo empecé a dar vueltas por el salón sin poder estarme quieto. Si algo le pasaba a Bella, yo tendría que llevar siempre la culpa de que se fue así por mi estúpido comportamiento.

-Emmett… creo que es hora de que se enteren. Deben saberlo. –Cuando Alina habló, Alice y Emmett la miraron.

-¿Estás segura? –Le preguntó Jacob, que de repente había puesto la máxima atención al tema. ¿Qué coño sabía este idiota que yo no? Ella solo asintió.

–Debo hacerlo. –Tras una pausa comenzó a hablar. –Edward, Rosalie, ¿no me recordáis? –Los dos nos miramos, y al ver en nuestras miradas la confusión, ambos negamos con un movimiento de cabeza. –Soy yo, vuestra abuela, Bubú, me solíais decir. ¿Por qué crees, Edward, que sabía de aquel incidente de cuando eras pequeño? Rosalie, mi vida, sabes que siempre te contaba que yo veía el futuro y el pasado de las personas.

Según iba escuchándola algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y la recordé. Mi abuela, mi dulce abuela. Aquella que nos llevaba todos las mañanas de los domingos churros para desayunar, aquella que siempre nos compraba un helado en verano sin que nuestros padres se enterasen, pero sobretodo aquella mujer que tanta alegría traía a nuestra familia y momentos realmente cómicos cuando peleaba con papá por cualquier tontería.

Joder… mi abuela. No puede ser, pero si desapareció y años más tarde llegó un notario diciendo que había muerto… Esto me estaba superando, pero lo importante en aquel momento era Bella.

Cuando volví de mis pensamiento vi que Rose, por primera vez después de muchos años, estaba llorando mientras abrazaba a Bubú. Yo también fui a darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Lo sé, fui muy frío pero necesitaba a Bella conmigo, así que decidí hablar.

-Emmett, tenemos que ir a por Bella cueste lo que cueste. Y me importa una mierda que sean nuestros socios, Jake. –Dije dirigiéndome a él cuando vi que una mueca empezaba a formarse en su cara.

-Tienes razón, ellos me han dicho que debemos esperar, pero no me fio una mierda de ellos. Yo también voy a por Bella.

-Pues… bueno, yo creo que me voy a quedar aquí por si vuelven a llamar y todo eso –se escuchó la voz nasal de María.

-Yo voy –dijeron a la vez Alice y Jasper.

-Yo iré también. Creo que James y Jake también deberían quedarse. Jake sabe cómo manejar este tipo de situaciones –Sugirió mi hermana.

-Bien, entonces vamos a cambiarnos de ropa. No podemos ir sin armas y con la ropa del instituto. –todos asentimos y desaparecimos escaleras arriba hasta llegar a nuestros respectivos cuartos.

Entré en el mío y lo primero que hice fue sacar del tercer cajón de mi mesilla una pequeña pistola que tenía siempre al lado.

Abrí el armario y saque mi "ropa de acción", por así decirlo. Constaba de ropa negra y una chupa de cuero.

Rebusqué un poco en el fondo del armario y encontré la bolsa llena de armas. Cuatro cuchillos preparados para ser lanzados, un revólver, una M9… en fin, todo lo que un buen hijo de mafioso debe tener.

Después de cambiarme bajé a toda prisa, y en las escaleras me encontré a Emmett. Este también vestía como yo. En el salón nos esperaba ya Jasper, que iba de negro también.

Al poco rato vimos bajar a mi pelirroja hermanita, pero ella, a diferencia de nosotros, iba vestida de camuflaje con las botas militares y todo. Se le notaba por debajo del pantalón que llevaba un cuchillo atado al muslo.

Y la última en bajar fue Alice, de negro, pero no como nosotros. Ella iba de cuero, con un corsé que hacía que sus pechos aún resultaran más, unas botas de tacón altísimo y unos pantalones realmente ajustados.

¿Cómo coño pretendía correr con eso?, pensé mirando nuevamente sus botas de tacón.

Lo que más me llamó la atención de Alice fueron sus armas. No eran las mismas que las nuestras, sino que llevaba, aparte de pistolas de mejor calibre que las de todos nosotros juntos, colgando en la espalda un saco con flechas, en uno de los brazos llevaba el arco y en la otra un látigo.

Miré hacia Jasper ladeando la cabeza. Eso no era normal. Se quedaría deshidratado de tanta baba que echaba el tío. Esos dos tenían que hacer algo a la de ya, porque se notaba a la legua que María no era suficiente para mi mejor amigo.

Estábamos todos alineados, y nos fuimos a por los coches al garaje. Alice le dio a una especie de botón escondido que hizo que unas estanterías que en realidad no lo eran, se movieran hacia atrás dejando un nuevo espacio. Eran coches, rápidos, grandes y de gran calidad. Me quedé sin palabras, había un Ferrari negro con los cristales tintados del que me quedé enamorado.

Nos montamos en los coches que escogimos, y yo fui el primero que se puso en marcha. La vida de Bella corría peligro por mi culpa.


End file.
